Just A Dream
by Jessy91
Summary: Sequel to "Lost Then Found"
1. Chapter 1

I just finished college but I wasn't in a rush to find a new job here or to go back to U.S. During the past 3 years I saw my dad only when the WWE Superstars came to Europe. I kept in touch with all of my friends but I missed being around them. Missed them a lot too. They have another European tour starting tomorrow, should be fun.

They get to stay in London for a week and from there to Liverpool, Manchester, Glasgow and Dublin. That's only the first leg of the tour. I was in my apartment in Oxford doing some last minute cleaning when the house phone started to ring.

'-Hello.' I said.

'-Sophie, it's Vince.' I gasped.

'-Is everything ok with dad?' I asked.

'-He had another fight with Mike and I had to suspend him.'

'-What do you mean by another?'

'-I mean that lately they started to fight again and I'm sick of suspending them'

'-Don't tell them that I know about this, don't suspend them and I'll make sure they will never fight again.'

'-Thank you. I really don't know what to do about them anymore.'

'-Not a problem. Thanks for telling me.' I said and hanged up. This is so déjà vu for me.

_***The following day***_

I was on my way to pick them from the airport when I heard a local radio station talking about the European tour. I chuckled, everybody seemed to be really interested especially that there was a English wrestler amongst the Superstars that we're on the tour. While I was here I didn't had time to watch RAW or Smackdown to be quite honest but I'm pretty sure I'll get the latest gossip from dad and playa.

_***At the airport***_

I was trying to see if I can spot dad but it was to crowed. Right when I was about to text him someone tapped me on my shoulder. It was Randy who was grinning like an idiot.

'-Randy.' I said and hugged him.

'-Missed you too.' he said.

'-Where's dad?' I asked.

'-He's coming don't worry.'

'-Don't worry? Oh I'm not worried. He should be.' I said.

'-What did he do now?'

'-You joking right? I might be living here but I still know what is going on in the locker room'

'-What do you mean?'

'-I mean that I know about his fights with Michael, about the suspension about Vince being sick and tired of dealing with 2 lads with mommy issues.' I said.

'-Lads?' Randy asked laughing.

'-That means guys or boys. What? I've lived here for 3 years. Now where are the rest of the boys?'

'-Why? Missed us?' Punk asked smirking.

'-Punkster I missed you the most but don't tell anyone.' I said laughing.

After the last one arrived I took them to their hotel. On our way Edge asked:

'-How can you drive with the wheel on the right side?'

'-Easy. Wanna try?'

'-I'd rather die.' he said and we started to laugh.

'-So anything I should know?' I asked hinting to dad.

'-I'm thing of asking Beth to marry me.' Punk said.

'-Another one down then.' I said laughing.

'-Not funny.' he said.

'-Oh grow up. Randy another kid maybe?' I asked smirking.

'-You haven't changed.' he said shaking his head.

'-Like you have.' I retorted.

'-What about you lads?' I asked Sheamo and Edge.

'-We're good this way.' they said and high fived each other.

'-Why don't you ask your dad the same question?' Punk asked.

'-I think he would've told me if he was thinking of marrying or having another kid.' I said very sure of what I just said.

We carried on our conversation till we reached the hotel. Dad was awfully quiet so that gave me a lot to think.

'-Where's Cody?' I asked realizing that I haven't seen Cody yet.

'-He's probably with Layla.' Randy said.

'-He's with Layla?' I asked shocked.

'-Too late for you, should've took your opportunity.' Punk said laughing.

'-Very funny. I'm glad he has someone.'

'-Yeah right.' Randy chimed in.

'-Boys I'll let you rest. Need to talk to dad.' I said and followed dad to his room.

'-What do you wanna talk about?' dad asked.

'-Why did you fought with Michael about this time?' I asked and his face dropped.

'-Don't look so shocked. Vince had to call me because he didn't knew what to do with you 2.'

'-Vince called you?'

'-Yeah and stop changing the subject and answer to my question.'

'-You know that he's a dick, again.'

'-Yeah and where's the news?'

'-He pissed me off and I probably I over reacted.'

'-What did he do this time?'

'-Said that I should quit wrestling.'

'-He's a dumbass you should know better not to say anything. From now on you're gonna act like he's invisible. Got it? At least till I figure out what I should do about the 2 of you.'

'-Ok but don't tell me you wanna go back to your plan and turn him into a decent guy? It didn't worked the first time.'

'-This time is gonna be different. Way different.' I said.

'-Wanna come tomorrow to the arena with us?'

'-Sure. College is done so I don't actually have anything to do.'

'-Sorry that I missed your graduation.'

'-It's ok don't worry. Now I need to make up my mind about what should I do next.'

'-What about you come on the road for a while?' he offered.

'-I can't do that. I'm old enough, I should start working.'

'-You worked during college now it's time to take a break. Plus you need to catch up with everybody.'

'-I'll think about it while you're in London.'

'-Fair enough.'

_***The following day*** _

I got up at 7 had breakfast and rushed to the hotel. In the lobby I ran into Ted, Nikki and Cody.

'-Look who's here.' I teased.

'-Soph?' Cody asked half surprised half shocked.

'-The one and only. I don't get a hug?' I asked and he hugged me.

'-God, you changed a lot.'

'-I know, I know. I look terrible.' I said laughing.

'-You treat her well?' I asked Ted while I hugged Nikki.

'-I don't wanna end up on the bottom of a cliff so take a will guess.' he said.

'-Good boy.' I said smirking.

'-Cliff? What are you talking about?' Nikki asked puzzled.

'-Nothing to worry about. I'll see you at the arena, need to pick up dad and playa.' I said and headed to dad's room. In the elevator I ran into Michael. At first he didn't recognized me but then he asked:

'-Sophie?'

'-Yeah. Next time when you decide to piss off my dad don't expect me to talk to Vince so you can get away.' I said.

'-What do you mean?'

'-What do I mean? I mean if I wouldn't have talked with Vince we wouldn't be having this conversation right now.'

'-Ohhh.'

'-That's all you can say? She did turned you into a dick again.' I said and got off the elevator.

'-Morning dad.' I said and hugged him.

'-You up early.'

'-I got up at 7, plus I don't wanna waste my time when I can be catching up with everybody.'

'-So you did missed them?' he asked smirking.

'-Have I said something else? I don't remember saying that I haven't.' I retorted.

'-What's wrong?'

'-What do you mean?'

'-You act like there's something wrong...So what happened?'

'-Nothing. Honestly it's nothing.' I said not very convincing.

'-Righhhhhttt. Do I need to call the guys so we can make you say what's wrong?'

'-Ok fine. If you must really know I ran into Michael.'

'-Should've guess that.'

'-Can we drop this subject. I wanna have a good time with you guys.'

'-Ok then. Have I told you that there are some new superstars?'

'-No you haven't. Anyone decent?' I asked and we both laughed.

'-I think there is someone you would find it pretty decent.'

'-Are they nice?'

'-They're good guys even though they are heels on the show.'

'-I see. You ready?'

'-Yeah. We need to pick up Randy and we should be good.' dad said

5 minutes later we were on my Mini and on our way to the arena.

'-Did dad told you about the new guys?'

'-Depends on what he was suppose to tell me.' I said.

'-The fact that he is involved in a storyline with them.'

'-Really? And what does this involved actually means.'

'-Randy.' dad said in a pleading tone.

'-I'm all ears.' I said

'-Well, weekly beat downs for John.'

'-What?' I asked shocked.

'-It's nothing. I'm fine, honestly.'

'-Really? That's not working when I'm using it so what makes you think the "honestly" BS is gonna work now?'

'-Look at me, I'm ok.' dad said.

'-I'm so gonna give Vince a piece of my mind not to mention to... What are they called again?'I asked.

'-Nexus.' they both said.

'-Right.'


	2. Chapter 2

When we arrived at the arena most of the superstars and the divas were already there.

'-Is that Sophie?' Christian asked shocked.

'-Close your mouth and stop drooling.' I said laughing.

'-Man, you look...wow.'

'-Thanks?' I asked and we started to laugh.

'-Still wrestling, aye?'

'-You know me.'

'-Yeah. I'll see ya later Jay. Need to find the gang.' I said and went to the ring.

Most of the superstars were gathered in the first rows talking while dad was in the ring with 7 guys. I assumed they were the new guys so I took a sit next to Cody and asked him:

'-You and Lay, huh?'

'-They already told you?' he asked laughing.

'-Of course. Apparently I blew my chance.' we both laughed.

'-Does Lay know about this?' Nikki asked smirking.

'-Shut up and take a sit. What are you doing tomorrow?'

'-Nothing, I guess. Why?'

'-What about some shopping, just you and I?'

'-I'm in.' she said giggling.

'-You're always in when it comes to shopping.' Cody pointed out. We were laughing when I heard dad screaming in pain. I ran to the ring to check up on him.

'-You ok?' I asked.

'-Yeah. Just my arm being a pain in the ass.'

'-You can continue?' a guy with the cutest English accent asked.

'-Yeah. I'll take 5 and we can continue.' dad said and I helped him to get of the ring.

'-I'm ok. I can walk by myself.' he said chuckling.

'-No shit? Take a sit and get some rest.'

'-Who's the parent again?' he asked smirking.

'-Not working. Randy make sure he doesn't get up till I say so.'

'-You heard her man. I don't wanna be on her bad side.'

'-Good boy.' I said and I continued to watch the Nexus guys train.

'-You like what you see?' Randy asked grinning.

'-They are not bad as far as I can say. Need a bit more working on some of the moves but they should be fine in a few months.'

'-I didn't mean like that.' Randy said laughing.

'-I know but where would be the fun of you trying to guess what I actually think of them?'

'-What are you two talking about?' dad asked.

'-Randy is trying to find out what I think of the new guys.' I said and he laughed.

'-What? She's 21 and we never heard her talking about guys. I don't wanna think there is something wrong about you.' Randy explained while I was looking at the guy with the brown-ish hair and some really cute dimples. I knew him from somewhere, he must of felt that someone was looking at him because we locked eyes for a few moments then we both smiled then I remembered. He was the guy I danced at that club with.

'-Where are you going?' Randy asked.

'-You'll see.' I said smiling and headed to the Nexus guys.

'-You are the new superstars, right?' I asked them.

'-Yes. And who are you?' one freakishly huge guy asked.

'-I'm Sophie, John's daughter.'

'-You're John's daughter?' the guy with English accent asked.

'- Yeah he's my dad.'

'-Nice to finally meet you. We heard so much about you.' the same guy said.

'-Knowing them I would say all bad.' we laughed and Stu (the one with English accent) introduced me to the others. Paul was the last.

'-We know each other. No need for introduction.' I said and we both laughed.

'-You do?' Stu asked.

'-It's a long story.' Paul said smiling.

'-I think it's time for you to continue training. It was a pleasure to meet you all and I'll see you around.' I said as I got of the ring.

'-You're break is off.' I said to dad.

'-Thank God.' he said and got into the ring.

'-What was that all about?' Randy asked.

'-Nothing. I just introduced myself.'

'-Righttttt. So how come that you know the South African Sensation?' Randy said and I was laughing my ass off.

'-What is that?' I managed to say a few moments later.

'-That.' he said pointing to Paul.

'-Oh Paul. We know each other from a club... Long story..'

'-Don't tell me he was the guy I was teasing you about.'

'-The one and only.' I said and chuckled.

'-Now that's what I call faith.' he said a bit shocked about this coincidence.

'-You tell me. Now let's talk about Sam and Princess. How are they?'

'-They are ok. Allana is in second grade now and she's doing really good.'

'-That's great. I can't wait to see them.'

'-Wait? What?'

'-Dad asked me to join him on the road and I'm thinking on saying yes.'

'-Thinking? You are saying yes and that's it. I want the fun days back.'

'-So that's what I am only good for, to entertain you?'

'-I didn't said that. But your dad is pretty boring sometimes.'

'-I'm so gonna tell him.'

'-You won't.'

'-Try me playa.'

'-I though you forgot about that.'

'-You kidding? I never forget.'

'-Then I have to be careful around you.' he said and I punched his arm.

'-Ouch, you have one mean right hook.' he added.

'-You think?' I asked sarcastically.

'-Fun is over. It's my time to get in the ring.' Randy said.

'-Ok playa. Be careful not to damage that pretty face.' I said as loud as I could and earned a few good laughs.

'-Love you too.' he said.

'-What have I told you? Playa's don't say "I love you." You're ruining our reputation.'

'-As much as I would love seeing the 2 of you making fun of each other it's time for Randy to do his thing.' dad said

'-Do what? Lose again?' I asked smirking.

'-You're so dead Cena.' Randy said.

'-Hmmm, weird my heart is still beating.' I retorted.

'-I though you don't have a heart.' Randy said and everybody laughed.

'-Touché. You know me to well. Now go and do whatever you do best. RKO someone for me.'

'-That's mean.' he said and got to the ring.

'-You ok?' I asked dad.

'-Yeah. My shoulder is a bit banged up but I'll survive.'

'-Want a massage?'

'-Sure.' he said and I started to massage his left shoulder.

'-That's much better.' he said a couple of minutes later.

'-Good because you got me worried.'

'-Don't I always?' he joked.

'-Exactly. Now tell me what's the story with the new guys.' I said and he started to tell me about NXT and Nexus. 45 minutes later we were still talking about them.

'-You finished confessing?' Punk asked.

'-Punkster shut up and take a sit.' I said and dad said:

'-Basically they are on screen like Miz is in real life.' I frowned then said:

'-As long as they keep that only for the RAW shows I think I will be fine. But do they need so brutal with you?'

'-They're not that bad.'

'-How old do you think I am? I think I know when someone is in pain.' I said.

'-Don't worry. He'll be ok.' Punk said.

'-Easy for you to say. You're not getting hit by 7 lunatics each Monday.'

'-Back off tiger mama.' Punk said jokingly.

'-What are we doing tonight?' dad asked.

'-If you are up for it we could go out. I know a cool place.' I said.

'-Sure. So who should we ask to join us?'

'-Do you really had to ask that?' I asked and they laughed.

'-Just checking.' dad said.

'-Everybody is invited.' I said

'-That's my girl.' dad said and hugged me.

'-I'm done. Can we go now?' Randy asked all sweaty.

'-Go take a shower. You stink.' I said disgusted.

'-Remember this?' he asked and hugged me.

'-Not again. I had to throw away my fave hoodie and now my jacket.' I said.

'-You know you love me.' he said and walked backstage

'-He's so gonna pay for this.' I said grinning.

'-Oh no...The look.' Punk said and they laughed.

'-Punkster wanna help or you're too old?' I asked.

'-Me? Too old? Are you kidding me?'

'-Good so we're on the same page. Dad no word to Randy. I think you might as well enjoy it.' I said.

'-What now?' Punk asked.

'-Follow me.' I said and I knew that Randy has the habit off singing boy band songs when he's showering. I told a tech guy to connect my camera to the arena's big screen. Randy was in the catering area and Punk was keeping him busy while I was setting up the camera in his shower. Minutes later all the superstars were having a private concert and a really good laugh at Randy's expense.

On our way to the arena Randy asked:

'-Why is everybody looking funny at me and then start whispering?'

'-They enjoyed your concert.' dad said laughing.

'-What are you talking about?' he asked puzzled.

'-I'll show you when we get to the hotel.' dad said chocking with laughter while I was trying to drive.


	3. Chapter 3

'-You bastard.' Randy said to me when dad told him about what I've done.

'-What? You were the one who said that wants the fun days back.' I said defending my actions.

'-Yeah but I didn't wanted to be embarrassed in front of my co-workers.'

'-Suck it up. Now it's you, tomorrow might be dad.' I said laughing.

'-Hey, what did I do now?' dad asked.

'-Nothing, yet.'

'-Let's put this aside. Are we still on for tonight?' dad asked.

'-I guess. Not sure if I'll be able not to punch someone.' Randy said and we laughed.

'-Don't be a woos and get over it. Want me to pick you up or should I just text you the address?'

'-Just to be sure we don't get lost pick us up but text me the address so I can send it to everybody else.'

'-Got it. I'll be here around 10.'

'-Ok and please don't piss anyone else. It's enough we have Randy sulking.' dad said.

'-Can't promise anything but I'll do my best. Love ya.' I said and went back home to get ready.

While I was doing the last touches of the makeup my house phone started to ring.

'-Hello.' I said.

'-Hi. Can I talk to Sophie?'

'-This is Sophie. Fire away.' I said not actually paying attention.

'-I'm Liz, your dad's fiancé and I was wondering if he's alright because he's not answering his phone.' I was in pure shock. My dad is engaged and I had no clue about it, that must to be a joke, right?

'-Sorry if I'm being brutally honest with you right now but I don't know you so I'm not gonna give you any information. Have a good day.' I said and hanged up.

_'-Is this some sort of a prank?'_ I asked myself. While I was driving back to the hotel a plan was forming in my mind. Was this is Randy trying to get back at me for earlier? I'm gonna look like an idiot asking dad about this. So I need to investigate and be sure before deciding to do something about this situation.

'-You ok?' Punk asked me while I was waiting for dad in the lobby. Didn't felt like going to his room now.

'-Yeah. Why?'

'-Sophie, I know you.'

'-Can I ask you a question?'

'-Sure.'

'-But promise not to think I'm an idiot?'

'-When have I did that?'

'-Fair enough. Is dad seeing someone?'

'-I can't tell you that. Not my place'

'-So he is. Just one last question. Is her name Liz?' he looked shocked.

'-I'll take this as a yes. Thanks Philly and I'll see you at club, right?' I asked trying to sound cheerful.

'-Will do. And stop worrying so much, you're gonna get wrinkles.' he said chuckling.

'-Ready?' Randy asked not looking very happy.

'-Yeah. Where's dad?'

'-He had an important call to take.'

'-Really? Was his fiancé?' I asked and Randy's face dropped.

'-How do you know about her?'

'-She called earlier. It's good to see that she at least has some common sense to tell me.'

'-It's not like that. He wanted to tell you but was waiting for you to get back to US.'

'-Do not defend him. I didn't even knew he's got a girlfriend not to mention a fiancé.'

'-What do you wanna do about this?'

'-Me? Nothing. I wanna go out and have a good time. By the way we didn't had this conversation.' I said when I saw dad coming to us smiling.

_***At the club***_

The club was pretty packed but I called in for a favour and they cleared the VIP area for us.

'-I'm gonna go order some drinks. What should I get you?' Randy asked.

'-I want a Stella and tell them to keep it coming.' I said.

Minutes later I was on my third Stella but the alcohol wasn't kicking in.

'-You ok?' dad asked.

'-Yeah. I'm waiting for Nikki to come.' I said.

'-Looks like you don't have to wait anymore.' dad said pointing to Nikki who was laughing with Ted and some of the Nexus guys.

'-Hey girl.' Nikki said giggling happy.

'-I see that Ted is doing a good job.' I said and laughed.

'-What is that suppose to mean?' he asked.

'-Nothing Teddy. Go and sulk somewhere else while I talk with Nikki.' I said smirking.

'-You are so mean.' Ted said and I stuck my tongue at him.

'-You know that's one nasty habit.' Edge said smirking.

'-Depends.' I said laughing.

'-You are insane. Let's go to the dance floor. I wanna dance.' Nikki said.

Minutes later the guys seeing us having so much fun joined us.

'-We meet again.' I said laughing.

'-Yes we do. Can I have this dance?' Paul asked.

'-Yeah. So how it's like to be a WWE Superstar?'

'-So far so good. Everybody seems nice. Well, not everybody.' he said chuckling.

'-Except Miz and the tramp.' I said laughing.

'-That's true. I've heard some rumours backstage, about him and you.'

'-Really and what you heard?'

'-That you turned him into a nice guy till Maryse came along.'

'-I guess you can say that. He used to be my best friend.' I said

'-Ohhhh... Maryse seems to think otherwise.'

'-I know but I don't care what she thinks.'

'-That's good thing.'

'-I guess. Now I want you to answer to my next question being very sincere. Is my dad and Randy treating you guys ok?'

'-Of course. They are always giving advice.'

'-Good because we don't need another Miz.' I said. Dad and Randy were watching us and exchanging opinions. I'm so gonna give them a piece of my mind. They look like 2 old ladies who are gossiping everybody in the neighbourhood.

_***The following day***_

I got up around 10 with a severe hangover. I was having some sort of breakfast/ lunch when dad called.

'-Yeah.' I said yawning.

'-Why are you still home?'

'-Why are you yelling?'

'-Hangover huh?' He asked chuckling.

'-Yeah. I think I should call Nikki to see if we're still on for shopping, that should be fun.'

'-That's a good idea. I'll see you before RAW right?'

'-I think so. We need to talk.'

'-About what? Lloyd?' he asked and I knew he was smirking.

'-Ha ha. So not funny.'

'-Ok then. I'll see you later and try not to get into trouble.'

'-I could say the same.' I retorted and hanged up.

I called Nikki and somehow she wasn't hangover at all.

'-You are one lucky bastard. I'll pick you up from the hotel in, say 1 hour and 30?'

'-Ok. We have lots to talk about, including about a certain WWE Superstar.' she said and I laughed.

'-You'll never gonna change.' I said and shook my head.

'-Like you are.'

'-Fair enough. I'll go and get ready. Take care.'

'-Besos.' she said and I hanged up.

'-Not again.' I said to Damon who just broke another vase. After cleaning up and asking one of my neighbours to watch Damon I started to get ready. While I was doing that I got a text from Paul.

_'Morning. How's your head feeling after last night?'_

'Morning to you too. I'm hangover and my head is planning to kill me. =). I'm on my way to meet up Nikki, we're going shopping.'

_'That's great. I'll see you tonight at RAW, right?'_

'Probably. Take care.'

_'You too.'_

While I was parking my car in front of the hotel I saw Maryse and Brie walking into the hotel.

'-Sophie?' Brie asked surprised. I assume no one told her that I was here.

'-Yeah. God seeing you Brie.' I said accentuating her name and Maryse rolled her eyes.

'-You too. You look amazing.' she said.

'-What can I say, England agrees with me.'

'-I see. Are you waiting for someone?'

'-Your sister. We're going shopping.' I said.

'-Morning ladies.' Stu greeted us.

'-Morning Stuey.' I said and Brie laughed.

'-You're so not fun today, might be Lloyd's fault.'

'-Just go and train, you need it.' I said.

'-What was that all about?' Brie asked.

'-We went out last might. Not just the two of us, most of the WWE Superstars were there but I kinda drank Stu under the table.'

'-What? No one managed to do that before.'

'-There's always a first.' I said.

'-Are you done?' Maryse asked in a demanding tone.

'-I'll see you around.'

'-Of course. I'm back on the road with dad.' I said and Maryse's face dropped but right there Nikki arrived.

'-You ready?' Nikki asked.

'-You bet. Left Teddy alone?' I asked smirking.

'-Ha ha. Why the two of you don't get along?'

'-We do. Heck we pranked dad and Randy but I like to mess with him. Plus he's dating you and I kinda scared him.'

'-Scared? What did you do?'

'-I haven't done anything but I told him not to mess with you. We'll talk about this later.' I said while I was reversing the car.


	4. Chapter 4

'-Now are you gonna tell me what you actually said to Ted?' Nikki asked while we were having a late lunch.

'-Ummmm, I said that I'll skin him alive then put him in acid and then throw him from a cliff.' I said and she laughed.

'-You are scary.' Nikki eventually said.

'-What? It's for your own good.'

'-Speaking of good, what's going on between you and P.J?'

'-Nothing.' I said not I was lying.

'-Yet.' she said smirking.

'-I don't like that look. What are you planning?' I asked.

'-Me? Nothing. You on the other hand need to hook up with the South African Sensation.' she said laughing.

'-Why is everybody calling him like that?'

'-It's just one of the nicknames he got around here.' she explained.

'-Ohhhh...Now, are good to go back to shopping?' I asked.

'-I guess.'

Around 6 Nikki and I were going to the arena. We were singing along to each song that came on the radio, good fun.

'-So are you coming back on the road?' she asked me.

'-I think so. I mean I missed everybody and I could use a break from all the madness.'

'-Don't blame you. Must've been really hard for you to be on your own here.'

'-It was and it wasn't, if you know what I mean. It was because I didn't around any friends or family but it wasn't because I enjoyed doing things on my own, being independent as I often say.'

'-I think I know what you mean. You are pretty brave.' she said.

'-I guess I am.' I said as I was parking my car.

As I was backstage I heard Michael shouting at someone and when I followed the shouting I discovered he was shouting at Stu.

'-You replaced my dad with the new guys? Wow, I guess it's good to know that you forgot about your early days in the business.'

'-It's ok Soph.' Stu said.

'-No it's not. I guess my warning didn't go through. If I ever even hear someone complain about you I'm gonna tell Vince to suspend you. Did I made myself clear now?' I asked pretty pissed.

'-Yes. Cristal clear.' he mocked me.

'-Now go fuck somebody, maybe that tramp.' I said and took off with Stu next to me.

'-You are quiet the charmer, aren't you.' Stu joked.

'-What can I say, I do have my moments.' I said as I reached dad's locker room.

'-I'll see you later. Need to get ready.'

'-Another beat down to dad?' I asked.

'-Yeah.' he said not to thrilled.

'-It's ok, somehow. You're doing only your job but try not actually hurt him.' I said and entered dad's locker room.

'-Hey. Who upset you?' dad asked.

'-Who do you think?'

'-Miz. What he do now?'

'-He was picking up on Stu. Really nice of him.' I said disgusted.

'-That's Miz for you.'

'-That's the best you can say?'

'-Hey, you are the one who said I should be nice to him and I'm doing what you said.'

'-Nice timing.'

'-Speaking of nice. You seem to act too nice with the new guys.'

'-What is that suppose to mean?'

'-That you normally aren't that nice to someone that you don't know very well.'

'-True but they get enough hard time from asshole and the tramp.' I said and dad laughed.

'-Let's change the subject. Care to tell me what's going on what's going on between you and Lloyd?'

'-Anything else you wanna know? It's not like you're telling me everything.'

'-Yeah but I'm the parent here.'

'-No shit? So me being your daughter means that I don't have to know that my own dad is engaged?' I asked and his jaw hit the floor.

'-Oh yeah I know. At least someone in that relationship has some common sense.'

'-I wanted to tell you but every time was something else going on plus I wanted to tell you when you get back to U.S.'

'-I didn't even know you were dating not to mention that you are engaged. How do you think I felt when she called?'

'-Liz called you?'

'-Yeah. She was worried that you weren't answering your phone.'

'-I'm sorry I didn't told you.' he said.

'-I bet. And do not argue with her because she told me.'

'-I wasn't going to do that.'

'-Nice try but I know you.' I said and laughed.

'-You're not mad?'

'-Not anymore. I was when I found out but at first I thought this was Randy's way to get his payback.'

'-This sounds like something Randy would do. So who told you?'

'-No one but since I know when Punk is telling a lie let's say it was pretty easy to find out. And no you're not allowed to argue with him either'

'-Is there anything I'm allowed to do?' he asked and I laughed.

'-Try not to get hurt tonight for starters.'

'-Good one.'

'-What? Can't I be worried for you?'

'-You worry too much.'

'-Sorry but that's my jobs description.'

'-Anyway wanna go see Randy before his match?'

'-Sure. You miss him already?' I asked laughing.

'-Not funny. Sam and Allana are coming on the road next week.'

'-That's really good. I missed them.'

'-I know, that's why for next RAW when we'll be in St. Louis we'll be staying at Randy's.'

'-That's great. Now apart from you being engaged is there something else I should know? Don't want more surprises.'

'-I don't think there is something else you should know. Now are you gonna tell me what's going on between you and Lloyd or what? he asked.

'-Well, nothing is going on.'

'-Yet.'

'-Why is everybody saying that?' I asked and rolled my eyes.

'-Because it's obvious you two like each other.'

'-Are you trying to say that I'm obvious?' I asked and he started to laugh.

'-Only this time.'

'-Fine, you are right, maybe.' I said not actually knowing what that was supposed to mean.

'-Typically a Sophie answer.' dad teased.

'-What? I'm not even sure what I'll have for dinner so you want me to be sure about something like that?' I asked shocked and he started to laugh even louder this time.

'-Dude, lower the volume.' Randy said when he heard dad laughing.

'-It's all yours. I need a Pepsi.' I said and headed to the catering area where I ran into Cody and Lay.

'-Looking god kids.' I said smiling.

'-Don't we always?' Cody asked smirking.

'-Why am I your friend again?' I asked.

'-Because I'm dashing.' he said and we all laughed.

'-True but you are my dashing.' Lay said

'-Awwweeeehhhh.'

'-What? You're just jealous that you lost your chance.' Ted said joining us.

'-Watch it Teddy boy. It would be really unpleasant for you to be skinned alive.' I said and he stuck his tongue at me.

'-Settle down ladies. No bickering now; it's show time.' Cody announced.

'-I'll let you do your thing. Might go and see Punk or Edge.'

'-Don't miss us too much.' Ted said laughing.

'-I wouldn't miss you that's sure.' I retorted and while I was looking for Punk I bumped into P.J.

'-Hey. How was shopping?' he asked smiling.

'-Good fun. How was your day?'

'-Not bad but it just got better.'

'-Really? And why is that? Found yourself a chick?' I asked laughing.

'-You spent too much time around the guys, didn't you?' he asked laughing too.

'-Probably. Nikki, Beth, Nattie and now Lay are pretty much the only girls I hang out with around here.' I said chuckling.

'-Don't blame you. Especially when there are divas like Maryse.'

'-Good point. When you're suppose to have your promo?'

'-Before the main event. Care to join me for a walk? I always go and chill out before a match.'

'-Sure. It's not like I have something better to do.'

'-Anyway, everybody asks me what's going on between us.'

'-I know how you fell. And what did you said?'

'-The truth.'

'-I don't know if I should be glad or hurt.' I said laughing.

'-But what I didn't said out loud was that I wanna ask you on a date.'

'-Really?' I asked.

'-Yeah. So wanna go out sometime?'

'-I'd love to.'

'-Great. What about tomorrow night?'

'-Sure. Should we get back inside? I don't want them to think that we got lost.'

'-Yeah. It's almost time for my match. Do you think your dad will be ok with us going on a date?'

'-Somehow I think he approves you, I'm not sure if that's the right term though.'

'-I kinda got that impression too.' he said and we arrived at his locker room.

'-Well, good luck out there and try not to hurt dad.' I said and he laughed.

'-Don't worry, I'll try not to.'

'-Good boy.' I said and kissed him on the cheek.

'-Finally.' Randy said clapping.

'-Shut it playa.' I said smirking.

'-Love you too. Now let's go and watch your dad's match.' he said and we headed to his locker room.


	5. Chapter 5

The following weeks P.J and I officially became a couple and everything was going really well. I was back on the road with dad, got myself a hot boyfriend, my friends were with me and I get to be a godmother. Yeah, Sam is prego.

While I was wandering around backstage area I heard Maryse and Michael fighting.

'-Trouble in Paradise, huh?' I said smirking.

'-Talking about my move, girl?' Kofi asked smiling.

'-Hey Kof, I was referring to Miz and Maryse actually.'

'-Ohhh, I heard she cheated on him. That after he asked her a week ago to marry him.' I was shocked not because she cheated but the proposal.

'-You didn't know?' Kofi asked.

'-I had no idea. That must suck but he kinda deserves it.'

'-I know. I gotta go now though.'

'-See ya.' I said and I started to think how stupid was Michael in the first place. While I was doing that intense thinking I bumped into someone when I looked up I saw Michael crying. I might think that he's an ass but he was once a nice guy and on top of that my best friend.

'-You ok?' I asked worried.

'-Why would you care?' he asked sniffing.

'-I don't know, maybe because you were my friend. Plus I'm not a heartless bitch.'

'-Yeah. How could I be so stupid?' he asked.

'-Let's go to your locker room because I don't think you want them to see you like this.'

'-You're right.' he said and we went to his locker room.

'-Where do I start?' he asked still crying.

'-From the beginning it would be good.' I said and he started to tell his story.

After he finished I asked:

'-So why did you stopped talking to me then?'

'-I don't really know. She seemed jealous of you and I thought if I stop hanging out with you everything will be ok.'

'-Brilliant move. In the end you ended up without fiancé and without friends.'

'-Pretty stupid of me. I wish the ground would swallow me right now.'

'-Hey you've done something stupid but we all do that at one point just don't beat yourself up. It will get better.'

'-But what I do now?'

'-It's not my place to tell you.'

'-Yes it is. From all the people you are the only one entitled to tell me what should I do.'

'-Well, take a few days off, go home and spend some quality time with your parents and friends.'

'-And then what?'

'-You'll figure it out.'

'-I guess for starters a few days off will be good for me. Now enough about me. You ok?'

'-Don't I look ok?'

'-Yeah you do but you're pretty good at hiding your true feelings.'

'-You sounded like Punk.' I said laughing.

'-So you are ok?'

'-I am. Everything seems to look up for me; I'm not complaining.'

'-At least someone is happy.'

'-I am.'

'-Is the reason that boyfriend of yours?'

'-Part of, he is pretty amazing.' I said smiling.

'-That's really good. I guess I should talk to Vince even though he's not gonna be very pleased to see me after what I've done lately.'

'-I can talk to him if you want.' I offered.

'-You'd do that for me?'

'-Yeah. I'll come to see you after I talk to Vince.' I said and left to find the big boss.

Few moments later I found Vince talking to dad.

'-Hey. Got a sec Vince?' I asked and dad was shocked.

'-Sure. Let's take a few steps.'

'-Have you heard the latest backstage rumours?'

'-About Mike and Maryse?'

'-Yeah. He is kinda devastated.'

'-Since when you are worried for him?'

'-That's not the point. The point is that he needs some days off. Mind you he used to be my friend and if he stays here he will end up doing something really stupid.'

'-Looking out for everybody's best interest, right?'

'-You can say that. So what you think?'

'-I think you're right. Tell him he has the week off.'

'-Thank you.'

'-You are a good person Sophie.'

'-I try. Thanks again.' I said and headed smiling to Michael's locker room.

'-You're smiling which means that I get a few days off.' he said looking a bit better than earlier.

'-Try a week.'

'-Wow. Thanks babe.' he said and for a moment I was stunned. I completely forgot about my nickname but he didn't, apparently.

'-You welcome. Go pack your things and enjoy this week. I gotta go and find that boyfriend of mine.'

'-I will and thanks again.' he said and I left.

Few minutes later I was heading to the ring where P.J and the rest of the gang were training before RAW. Randy, dad, Punk, Edge, Cody, Ted and Nikki were at ring side waiting for me.

'-Finally.' Ted muttered.

'-Teddy you have a death wish?' I asked sweetly.

'-No.' he said and everybody laughed.

'-Kids don't distract them.' I said pointing to the Nexus that stopped training and were looking at us.

'-You're the only distraction here.' Cody pointed out and I punched his left arm.

'-That hurt.' he said.

'-Man up and shut up.' I said and took a sit. Dad came and asked me:

'-What was that?'

'-Huh?'

'-Earlier when you talked to Vince.'

'-I'll tell you later. Now let's watch them train.'

'-Ok but you will tell me later.' he said and took a sit next to me.

2 hours before the show most of the superstars were in the catering area.

'-Why is so quiet?' Randy asked.

'-Miz is missing, that's why.' Sheamo said and they laughed. I didn't because I felt sorry for him. Dad looked at me and realized what was going on, probably, so he asked Randy:

'-How's Sam, man?'

'-She's really good. No problems so far but you know me, I always worry for her.'

'-I can't wait to be a godmother.' I said smiling.

'-And you'll be the best godmother ever, knowing you.' Randy said chuckling.

'-Ha ha. So I'm a perfectionist, is it something bad?'

'-Not at all.'

'-Good. How's my princess?' I asked.

'-Excited at least to say.' Randy said laughing.

'-Don't blame her, I would be the same. I was excited when I got Damon how do you think I'll be to know that I'll get a brother or sister?' I asked laughing.

'-Why don't you tell your dad to get you one?' Randy asked laughing too.

'-I'm still here, you know.' dad said.

'-We know. When and if it will happen it's only up to him.'

'-Speaking of Damon, where is he?' Randy asked.

'-He's with P.J. Somehow he likes him.'

'-That bastard, he scratched me when I tried to catch him.' Randy said.

'-You're not in the liking zone huh?' dad asked laughing.

'-Someone misses you.' P.J said smiling and handed me Damon.

'-Speaking of the devil, aye?' Randy asked smirking.

'-Which one?' dad asked and high fived Randy.

'-You two are so not funny. How are the boys?' I asked P.J

'-Not bad considering that they just got off from a meeting with Vince.'

'-Vince's is not that bad.'

'-Since when you have such a good opinion on Vince?' Randy asked.

'-Since he kept me updated with what you were doing while I was in England.'

'-So he was the spy?' dad asked.

'-Spy? We're not in a Bond movie, dad.' I said laughing.

'-I know. I forgot to ask you about this last week. What are you gonna do with the house in Vegas and with the apartment in Oxford.'

'-I was thinking to sell the apartment and keep the house. I grew up there, plus it reminds me of mom and I would really like to keep it.'

'-I don't blame you. It's good to know that you're not thinking of going back to England.' dad said relieved.

'-Yet.' I said smirking and he was shocked.

'-She's making fun of you.' P.J said.

'-Who's boyfriend are you again?' I asked and they laughed.

'-What? I need to be on his good side.'

'-And you don't need to be on my good side too?'

'-I thought I was on your good side already.'

'-Good point.' I said and kissed him.

'-Kids.' dad and Randy said.

'-You're just jealous.' I said singing.

'-Hey girl. Have some time for me?' Nikki asked joining us.

'-Always. So what you need me to do?'

'-Who's said I need something?'

'-I know you. So spill.'

'-Ok then. Ted and I got engaged and I want you to be my maid of honour.' she said and I was surprised.

'-Of course I will. But will Brie be ok with this?'

'-She will, don't worry.'

'-Ok then. Congrats love.' I said and hugged her. Dad, Randy and P.J did the same.

'-Now where's Teddy?' I asked frowning.

'-Come on, cut him some slack.' Randy said.

'-Maybe tomorrow. Now I need to have some fun at his expense.' I said grinning.

'-Ohhh, the grin and the look. Who's the victim?' Punk asked joining us.

'-Ted.' everybody said and I headed to Ted. This is gonna be fun.


	6. Chapter 6

Even though I gave Ted a hard time for the past few months I was genuinely happy for him and Nikki. Their wedding is tomorrow and I'm getting ready for the bachelorette party. Stripers and alcohol should be fun, right?

'-So what have you planned for Nikki?' dad asked entering my room.

'-Nothing much.'

'-Oh come on.'

'-Only if you promise not to tell Ted.'

'-Promise.'

'-Stripers, alcohol and cake.'

'-I wish I didn't know.' he said laughing.

'-You asked. How's Liz by the way?'

'-She's ok, writing her new book.'

'-That's interesting. Send her my regards next time you talk to her.'

'-I will. How's the boyfriend?'

'-Ok, I guess. Smackdown duties this week.' I said a bit sad.

'-That must suck for you.'

'-A bit but I'll be ok, especially since it's ladies night.'

'-But he's coming for the wedding, right?'

'-Probably, I haven't talked with him today. I'm too stressed about the wedding.'

'-Don't blame you but I hope you know what you're doing.'

'-I have no clue actually, let's hope I won't screw anything.'

'-I know you won't. Have fun tonight and don't drink too much.' dad said laughing.

'-Same to you.'

'-Hey I'm the parent.'

'-If that's your excuse.' I said and kissed him goodbye then went to pick up Nikki, Brie, Lay, Nattie and Beth.

***Later that night***

'-This is officially the best bachelorette party ever.' Nikki slurred while was chugging another shot of tequila.

'-Thanks but make sure you don't do anything stupid.' I said and I was pretty drunk at that point but my common sense didn't disappeared yet.

'-Is that Michael?' Lay asked pointing to a guy that just arrived at the club.

'-I think so.' I said and took another shoot.

'-Are you gonna talk to him?' Brie asked.

'-What about? If he needs me he knows where to find me. Plus I'm here to have fun not to listen to him whinnying over Maryse. I'm not his shrink.' I explained bitter.

'-Chill it was just a question.'

'-And I answered it.' I said annoyed about this conversation.

'-You need to have fun more often.' Nattie said and handed me another shot of tequila.

'-This is a good start.' I said and took the shot.

Minutes later I was on the dance floor dancing with a guy, and I was being too friendly or so Michael thought.

'-What are you doing?' he asked raising his eyebrow.

'-Having fun, what does it look like?'

'-Do you know him?' the guy I was dancing with sneered.

'-Don't know.' I said and continued to dance.

'-Sophie I'm taking you home.' Michael announced.

'-No you're not. I'm old enough to do what the hell I want. And since when you care?'

'-This is just the alcohol talking. You're going home, end of story.' he said and threw me over his shoulder.

'-Michael Gregory Mizanin put me down right now.' I yelled at him.

'-Not working Sophie. Girls you have to manage on your own, I'm talking her home. She had way too much tonight.' Michael told to the girls.

'-Girls don't let him take me.' I pleaded.

'-Unfortunately he's right. You need to go home before you do something stupid.' Beth said.

'-You're so not my friends anymore.' I slurred.

On our way home I just sit in the passenger's seat and sulked.

'-Babe, don't be like that. I'm just looking out for you.'

'-No shit. I can take care of myself. Don't need you.'

'-Ok then. I'll take you home and after that I won't tell you again what to do.'

'-Seems fair to me. You ruined a perfectly good night.'

'-Babe, you were almost having sex on the dance floor with a stranger when you have a boyfriend.'

'-I don't.' I said silently.

'-What was that?'

'-I broke up with P.J. a week ago but I haven't told anyone yet.'

'-Why? You seemed happy together.'

'-Actually I wasn't. I was just in that relationship just because, actually I don't know why. He's very good friend but not my type. Finally figured this out.' I lied.

'-I'm sorry to hear that.'

'-No, you're not.' I said while we reached my house. Dad was spending the night at Ted's with the other guys.

'-What do you mean?'

'-You never liked P.J.'

'-That's true but you are my friend and I hate to see you like this.'

'-What you're gonna do about it?' I said and took a sit on the steps.

'-Whatever you want.'

'-Tempting but no thank you. Not after tonight.'

'-As you wish.' He said and took a sit next to me.

'-How are you? After all the madness you've been through.'

'-I'm getting better. I don't know what I would've done without you.' He said and looked into my eyes.

Silence settled in and then he leaned over and kissed me. I didn't kissed him back at the beginning but then I responded to the kiss.

'-Let's go upstairs.' I said a few moments later and he carried me to the bedroom where we made love till the break of dawn.

I got up around 11 and I had like one hour to get ready for the wedding. The first thing I realized was what I've done the previous night and then I noticed that Michael was gone. Just my luck.

At 12, Brie, Lay, Nattie and Beth came and picked me up. The wedding was suppose to start in 3 hours but we had some things to take care of first.

'-You look like you didn't had too much sleep.' Beth commented.

'-I have a huge hangover and I don't feel like doing anything but I need to pull myself together. Don't have time for complaining so let's get going.' I said in a very demanding tone.

'-What's her issue?' Lay asked Brie.

'-Maybe she had a fight with Mike.' Nattie said.

'-Gossiping ain't gona help us.' I said and reversed the car and drove off to the church. I arrived there and I was barking orders around till I scared the shit out of some flower girls.

'-What's wrong with you?' Randy asked.

'-Nothing. Can I get someone to fix those fucking flowers?' I shouted.

'-Yeah it's clearly nothing.' Randy said sarcastically.

'-Whatever.' I said and went to the bathroom where I had a breakdown.

'-You sure aren't the bride?' Brie asked jokingly.

'-I'm ok just overwhelmed.' I lied.

'-It's been a pretty stressful week.'

'-I guess. I can't wait to go home tonight and take a hot bath and just chill.'

'-Me too. How are things between you and Michael?'

'-I don't know actually. I'm pretty pissed at him for last night.'

'-He did crossed the line but it was in your best interest.'

'-Yeah.' I said but I didn't referred to that of course. But she doesn't have to know about what really happened.

The wedding went smooth, no glitch, no one interrupted the ceremony which gave me some peace and tranquillity. At the party dad noticed that I wasn't enjoying this so he asked:

'-What happened?'

'-Nothing. It's nor the time or the moment to talk about me.'

'-Ok. We'll talk at home.' he said and left. I checked my phone, no message or missed calls.

'-Waiting for the boyfriend to call.' Punk asked smirking.

'-No.'

'-That's right, you dumped him.' he said.

'-Keep it down will ya? No one knows. How did you found out by the way?'

'-I was passing by his locker room when I heard you yelling: "This is over." What did he do?'

'-Nothing.'

'-Ohhh. No sex?' he asked laughing.

'-That's none of your business.'

'-So it was something else then.'

'-Not your problem.'

'-Oh come on. Don't be like that.'

'-If I tell you you're gonna tell dad.'

'-I won't unless he cheated on you.' Punk said and my face dropped.

'-I'm gonna kill him with my bare hands.' Punk said looking furious.

'-No, you're not gonna do that because you'll end up in jail and I need you here.'

'-He's lucky then. Who was it?'

'-Take a guess.'

'-Kelly?'

'-No.'

'-Foxy?'

'-No.'

'-Maryse?'

'-Bingo.'

'-I'm thinking he was the guy she cheated on Miz.'

'-I don't care. I'm done with everything, I just wanna go home and sleep till I forget this shit.'

'-You'll be ok though, right?'

'-Of course. We're going to Boston tomorrow.'

'-Excited to see Matt?' Punk asked smirking.

'-Why is everybody assuming that I only miss Matt?' I asked laughing.

'-Maybe because you two are inseparable when you're together.'

'-True but I miss everybody.'

The following day we went to Boston and I was preparing mentally about the conversation I was suppose to have with dad when we get back from shopping.

'-Are you gonna tell me why you are like this lately?'

'-I broke up with P.J.'

'-What? Why?'

'-He cheated on me with Maryse.'

'-That son of a bitch. I'm gonna kill him.'

'-No you're not. I don't wanna go visit you to jail.' I said jokingly.

'-Ok then. But I'm gonna have a pretty interesting conversation with him.'

'-Be my guest. I don't care if he gets a new makeup though.' I said trying to sound cheerful and I headed to my room.


	7. Chapter 7

Soon as I entered my room my cell started to ring. It was Michael.

'-What now?' I asked.

'-I need to talk to you.'

'-What about? The fact that we had sex and then the next morning you disappeared. Clearly it was a mistake so no need to talk.'

'-Yes we need to talk.'

'-Listen to me because I won't repeat myself again: That night was a MISTAKE. I'm gonna carry on with my life hope you do the same.'

'-Babe, don't be like this.'

'-Whatever Michael. If you thought different you wouldn't have left but you did so why are doing this to me now?'

'-I need to see you.'

'-No you don't because that never happened. Have a nice life Michael.' I said and hanged up. When I turned around I saw dad standing in front of my door.

'-You slept with Miz?' he asked shocked and disappointed at the same time.

'-It's not like that, dad.'

'-Enlighten me then.'

'-It was a drunken mistake.'

'-That's your excuse? You don't sleep with someone just because you're drunk.'

'-No shit. I know what I did was stupid but I don't need you to tell me this.'

'-Why not? Because I never expected you to pull something like this. I never thought my daughter will end up acting like a slut.'

'-I guess we're alike after all.' I said and ran to the bathroom where I turned on the hot water and took a hot bath. I couldn't believe what he said to me, he never said a bad word and now he compared me to a slut. That made me cry so hard that soon I started to be short of breath.

After I finished crying I went downstairs dad was nowhere to be found.

I tried calling him but it went straight to voicemail every time. I feared the worst now. I tried phoning Liz but she didn't answered either. Neither were my uncles or aunts or grandparents. In the end Matt answered.

'-Hey, by any chance you know where is dad?'

'-I'm not allowed to talk to you but he's at mom and dad's.'

'-Is he ok?'

'-Not really. What happened between the 2 of you?'

I told him all that happened and he was pretty much in shock.

'-You slept with Miz?'

'-I know I did a really, really stupid thing and I have no excuse.'

'-No shit. So he basically called you slut and you're not even upset?'

'-I am but I'm also worried for him.'

'-I'll try talking to him. I'll hit you up later till then try not to sleep with Miz again.'

'-Thanks genius for reminding me how stupid I was.'

'-Sorry. Need to go now honey.'

'-Ok, thanks Matty.'

Dad didn't came home that night, neither the rest of the days we were supposed to stay in Boston. The morning of the day we were suppose to leave Matt came by.

'-He's still upset Soph.'

'-More like he hates me.'

'-He doesn't hate you.'

'-He does. I know that.'

'-I'm here to take his bags.'

'-Ok, you know where to find them.'

A few minutes later Matt came back with the bags.

'-How are you holding up?'

'-Not so good.'

'-You look pale. When was the last time you had something to eat?'

'-I honestly don't know. I don't feel like eating.'

'-You two are gonna end up destroying each other. Do you want me to tell him something?'

'-Just tell him that I love him.'

'-Ok then. I'll see you around?'

'-I guess.' I said and we bided our goodbyes.

The days were passing by and no one was taking my calls except for Matt and Nikki. Nikki told me I did a stupid move. Like I didn't knew that already. One day I woke up and realized my period was late.

'-Please God don't let me be pregnant.' I prayed while I was taking a pregnancy test.

Minutes later I discovered it was positive. I was pregnant with Michael's baby. Now dad won't talk to me ever again. I was debating on whether to keep the baby but I wasn't a murderer so I decided against abortion.

A couple of hours later Matt came by.

'-Hey Soph you ok?'

'-Not really.'

'-What happened?'

'-You're not gonna like this.'

'-I'm pretty sure I can take it.'

'-I'm pregnant.'

'-I think I need to sit down.' he said and grabbed a chair then added:

'-Is it...?'

'-Yeah. I don't understand, I was on the pill.'

'-Those don't always work.'

'-So what I was "the lucky" 1%?' I asked sarcastically.

'-It seems so. What you're gonna do about it?'

'-I'm gonna keep it. I don't see myself killing another being.'

'-Whatever you decide I'm 100% with you.'

'-Thank you. I don't know what I would've done if you would've stopped talking to me like the others did.'

'-He must be really upset if he told the family and his friends not talk to you.'

'-Yeah. I'm assuming he doesn't know that we're still talking.'

'-He knows.'

'-So he's not talking to you either?'

'-Uhuh but I'm ok. Are you gonna tell Miz and John about the baby?'

'-I don't really know what to do. He will never ever be ok with this.'

'-I know. I think you should think about this for the next couple of days and whatever you decide I'm gonna support and help you.'

'-Have I told you how great you are?' I asked while hugging Matt.

'-No but there's always a first.' he said hugging me tightly.

The next few days seemed an eternity for me but in the end I made a decision. I was going to take the money mom left me and those I had put away from the days I worked and go somewhere for a while. I phoned Matt to tell him about my decision, he was on his way to the house when my cell ringed. It was Nikki.

'-Hey.' I said.

'-Your dad and Mike got into a fight. They are both in hospital.' she said.

'-That's great.' I said sarcastically then added:

'- Where are they now?'

'-They are at Mercy Gray Hospital in Jersey.'

'-I'll be there as soon as possible.' I said and waited for Matt to arrive.

'-They got into a fight and now are both in a hospital.' I announced.

'-Let's going then. We'll talk about your plans when we get back.'

We arrived at the hospital around 7 pm. I went to see dad first. His face was swollen and purple.

'-How is he?' I asked the doctor.

'-He has 3 broken ribs, a small concussion and his pretty much covered with bruises.'

'-He's gonna be ok though, right?'

'-If he takes it easy, yes.'

'-Thank you doctor.' I said and took a sit and reflected over this situation. I decide to write a letter then to leave.

'Dad, I know that I've messed up really bad but I can't do anything to take it back, unfortunately. I hope one day you'll find the power to forgive me till then it will be better if I would go away so the two of you won't have a reason to fight over. Take care of Nikki and of playa for me. Hope you know how much you mean to me. Love, Sophie.'

I folded the letter and put it on his night stand then left to see Michael too. He was in the same state as dad. I wrote a letter to him too.

'Michael, you are my best friend and that's why you have to understand this. That night was a mistake and that mistake hurt a lot of people. I disappointed my dad and I can't live with this anymore so it has to stop right now. That's why I decided to go away but before I go I have to ask you to take care of my dad even though you hate each other. Stop fighting with him and be his shadow, don't let him do anything stupid. Tell the others how sorry I am for all this mess. Sophie.'

I stepped out of his room and tears were running on my cheeks.

'-You ok?' Matt asked.

'-I will be soon. I'm moving to Spain.' I announced.

'-Why Spain?'

'-Because no one with even consider of looking for me there plus I talked to my lawyer and he found a small farm and I bought it. It's really gorgeous.'

'-When you wanna move?'

'-My plane leaves in 7 hours. I already packed, all I need is to get back to Boston on time.'

'-Let's get going then.'

6 hours later Matt was parking in front of the airport.

'-What am I gonna do without you?'

'-You can always come and see me but no word to dad or anyone of where am I or what I'm doing.'

'-Got it. So this is goodbye?'

'-More like see ya.' I said and hugged him.

'-Don't be a stranger so call me as often you can.'

'-Of course. I'll keep you update with the pregnancy too.'

'-Of course otherwise I'll kick your ass.'

'-Take care Matt. Love ya.' I said and hugged him one more time then left. My new life was waiting patiently for me.


	8. Chapter 8

The farm I bought was miles away from Madrid but I didn't mind, apparently I have only one neighbour so I'm not alone in the middle of nowhere. The farm is called "La Mentirosa" (The Liar). Suites me, right?

The day I arrived was a pretty hot day and I decided to let the un-packing for later and to get to know the surroundings first. All I knew about this farm was that I had 5 employees: Juan, Miguel, Carlos, Maria and Isabel. I checked the stables first and there I discovered the men working on a manger.

'-Buenos días señorita.' The oldest greeted me.

'-Buenos días. Yo soy Sofía.' I said smiling, even though my Spanish was a bit rusty.( Hi. I'm Sophie.)

'-Yo soy Carlos y los demás son Juan y Miguel.' (I'm Carlos, the others are Juan and Miguel)

'-Mucho gusto conocer velé. Donde están María y Isabel?' (Nice meeting you. Where are Maria and Isabel?)

'-Probablemente cocinando.'(Probably cooking) Juan said chuckling.

'-Muy bien. Quiero que todos cenamos juntos esta noche para conocer vele mejor. Están de acuerdo?' (That's good. I want to have dinner together tonight so I can get to know you better. Is that ok with you?).

'-Si señorita.' Miguel said.

'-Es un hecho. Que tiene un buen día.' (It's a fact then. Have a nice day). I said and went back to the farm.

When I got inside I saw Maria and Isabel waiting for me in the lounge.

'-Señora Crawford?' the oldest asked.

'-Sofia, por favor. Señora estaba mi madre. Mucho gusto.' (Sofia, please. Mrs. was my mom.)

'-El gusto es nuestro. Quiere algo de tomar o de comer?' (The pleasure is ours. Want something to drink or to eat.)

'-Un vaso de agua por favor.' (A glas of water please).

'-If you don't mind we would like to speak English, this way we can practice.' Maria said smiling.

'-I don't mind at all. My Spanish it's not very good so English it's better.'

'-None sense. You're Spanish it's perfect but you have a different accent.'

'-Thank you. Can you tell me a bit about the farm?'

She launched into a long discussions about horses, cows and other animals and after she finished I asked:

'-Do you think I should hire more people. It sounds like there are so many things to do.'

'-Carlos is the administrator and Juan and Miguel are taking care of everything else. If they need someone they will tell you.'

'-Ok then. At first I thought I was in over my head.'

'-It's not that bad once you get used to.'

'-Thank God. How far is the closest hospital?'

'-About 10 miles.'

'-That's good. I don't want when I go in labour to take me a lot to get to a hospital.'

'-You are pregnant?'

'-Yes. Almost 6 weeks. I something wrong?'

'-No, nothing. I was surprised because most women don't want to deliver their children in a small hospital.'

'-I'm not like most women, you'll see that soon.'

'-Doctor Martinez is a very good doctor.' Isabel said entering the room with some fruits.

'-Are you two related? You look alike.'

'-We're sisters. Juan is my husband and Miguel is Isabel's husband.' Maria explained.

'-Carlos's wife died 3 years ago.' Isabel explained.

'-Ohhh.'

The weeks were passing by really fast at the farm and I kept myself busy with decorating the nursery or my room or just helping the girls in the kitchen. On Matt's birthday was the first time I called him. After I arrived at the farm I sent him a text just to let him know I'm ok.

'-Sophie Heidi Crawford Cena why didn't called me?' he asked.

'-Sorry Matty. I was busy with the farm plus I needed to get used to my new life.'

'-Fine. How's the baby?'

'-You mean babies.' I said laughing.

'-You're having twins?' he asked shocked.

'-Nope, I'm having triplets.'

'-Oh my God. How are you gonna raise them?'

'-I have no idea. But I'll cross each bridge as it comes. I called to wish you a happy birthday actually.'

'-I thought you forgot about my birthday.'

'-I'm not forgetting about my favourite uncle's birthday.'

'-Awwwhhh.'

'-So what plans you have for your birthday?'

'-No plans. I'll probably go out with some friends.'

'-Dad still not talking to you?'

'-No. But he asked me where you are.'

'-I see. Anything else I should know?'

'-Sam had a girl which ironically is named Sophie.'

'-Why ironically?'

'-Well Randy's not talking to you but he was ok when Sam and Allana chose the baby's name.'

'-If you say so birthday boy. Are granddad and grandma talking to you?'

'-Yeah, they got over it so did the rest of your uncles.'

'-That's good. I don't want you to be depraved of the family because of me.'

'-It's not because of you, it's because of your dad.'

'-It's the same thing.'

'-You have any hot neighbours?' he asked laughing.

'-Apparently my only neighbour is Julio Iglesias and his family. No hot guys.'

'-Have you meet him?'

'-Haven't meet him yet. Apparently they are spending only the summer here. And now it's only May.'

'-Maybe you'll meet his older sons and marry one of them.' Matt said laughing.

'-Very funny Matt.'

'-Just saying. When you're due?'

'-End of September.'

'-Keep me update and call me more often.'

'-Will do. Tell dad I love him.'

'-Ok. Take care honey,'

'-You too.' I said and hanged up.

'-You ok?' Isabel asked entering my room.

'-Yeah. My dad is still upset.'

'-Can I know why?'

'-Long story but I was friend with a guy which my dad hated, then we fell out and after a few years we made up. One night I was at my best friend bachelorette's party and I got drunk and slept with him. Dad made a big deal out of this and called me a slut. A few weeks later I found out I was pregnant but haven't told him. Luckily Matt, my uncle helped me and then I moved here.'

'-Sounds like a novella.' she said smiling weakly.

'-I guess. Can't wait to find out what I'm having.'

'-Children are a blessing.'

'-Yes they are. Want to join me to Madrid tomorrow? Need some help with some shopping.'

'-Of course. I was planning on buy some things for our house too.'

'-Then it's settled.'

On the 9th of September on my birthday Matt called. During the summer we kept in touch but not very often since he was busy with work and I had my farm to take care of.

'-Happy birthday honey.' He said cheerful.

'-Hi Matt. You have the best timing, I was just thinking of you.'

'-Really? Why?'

'-Well you know that I'm having 2 girls and 1 boy and I was joggling with names and your name just popped in my head seconds before you called.'

'-Ohhh I see. How are you doing?'

'-So far so good. I have almost 3 weeks left and I will see my miracles.'

'-Damon misses you.'

'-I miss him too. When you have some free time?'

'-I get 10 days off work in 2 weeks.'

'-Got any plans?'

'-Actually I don't.'

'-Come see me?'

'-You for real?'

'-Yeah. You'll get to see me how huge I am.' I said laughing.

'-I'm sure you're not huge. I'll come on the 21st. Is that ok?'

'-Perfect. Bring me Damon?' I asked full of hope.

'-Sure thing. Anything else?'

'-My dad's forgiveness?' I asked.

'-I'll try but he still doesn't talk about you.'

'-How is everybody?'

'-My brothers and sisters in law are like always but they miss you a lot, mom and dad too. Don't know what to tell you about your friends, haven't talked to them.'

'-Dad's orders?'

'-Probably. Nikki is fine, enjoying life with Ted.'

'-That's good to hear. I should call her some time but I fear the worst.'

'-Tweet her. It's easier and she can't track you.'

'-You are a genius, you know?'

'-So I've been told. I'll send you the details of my flight.'

'-Of course, Carlos is gonna pick you up. I can't drive such a long distance.'

'-Don't worry I'll be fine.'

'-Ok then. Tell dad..'

'-I know, I know. That you love him.' Matt said chuckling.

'-By the way what is his reaction when you tell him?'

'-Most of the times he acts like I'm a fly on the wall but there are times when he gets sad.'

'-Thanks Matty. Love ya.'

'-Me too.'


	9. Chapter 9

On the 21st I got up very early so I could get ready for Matt's arrival. His plane was suppose to land at 4 pm and there were another 2 hours by car till my farm. So he should be at my farm around dinner.

'-You got up too early.' Maria said smiling.

'-I know but since my uncle is coming I guess I want everything to be perfect.'

'-You two are close?'

'-Yes. After everything he is the only one from my family that is on my side.'

'-It's good to have someone like him around you especially in your condition.'

'-I know and that's why I'm gonna name the boy after him. He always had my back no matter what.'

'-That's family, niña.'

'-I wish dad would see it like you.'

'-There's always hope.'

'-Only hope kept me alive and sane lately.'

'-What do you wanna have for breakfast?'

'-Just some fruits and milk. I'm gonna sit on the terrace for a while.'

'-Ok. Want me to bring breakfast there?'

'-Yeah. That's a good idea.'

While I was sitting in a hammock I heard some children playing on the road. I decided to check up. They were 5 with ages between 12 and 4, and were playing hide and seek. I assumed they were Mr. Iglesias children. I kept watching them and I realized that soon I'll have my own children and they will grow up without a father or without a family.

'-Están bien señorita?' the oldest girl asked me. (Are you ok Miss?).

'-Si estoy bien, gracias. Pensando que rápido está pasando el tiempo.' (Yes, I'm ok, thank you. Just thinking how fast time goes.).

'-Soy Christina.' she said smiling. (I'm Christina).

'-Sofía, mucho gusto. Esto son tus hermanas y hermanos?' (Sofia, nice meeting you. Are those your brothers and sisters?).

'-Si. Somos un grande familia.' she said laughing. (Yes. We are a big family).

'-Es maravilloso.' (That's great).

'-No todo el tiempo.' (Not all the time).

'-No tengo hermanos o hermanas y es un poco difícil ser solo.' (I don't have any brothers or sisters and it's a bit difficult to be alone).

'-Me lo imagino.' ( I imagine)

'-Cuando quieres puedes venir y visitarme, pero habla con tus papas antes.' (When you can come and visit me but ask your parents first)

'-Con mucho gusto. Tú no eres Española o me estoy equivocando?' (I'd love to. You're not Spanish or am I mistaken?)

'-No, soy Americana. Pero vivo aquí de un par de meses.' (No, I'm American. But I've been living here for the past few months.)

'-That's great. I have someone to practice my English with.'

'-It will be my pleasure to help you.' I said smiling.

'-I gotta go now. Breakfast should be done by now.' She said smiling.

'-I'm gonna do the same. Maria is probably worried already. See you around Christina.'

'-Have a nice day Sofia.'

'-Thank you, you too.' I said and went to the terrace where Maria was waiting for me.

'-I see that you've meet Mr. Iglesias's children.'

'-Yes I did. The oldest is very nice. I invited her to come and see me when she can.'

'-They all are. Let's have breakfast, we have lots to do before you're uncle arrives.'

'-Si nana.' I said smiling.

'-You're making me blush.' she said laughing.

The day went by in a blink of an eye so soon it was 7 and Carlos arrived with Matt.

'-Looking gorgeous, niece.'

'-Thank you, uncle.' I said laughing and hugged him.

'-You didn't lied when you said that you live in the middle of nowhere.' Matt joked.

'-You must be tired and hungry. Maria made some muy buena paella.'

'-Slow down with the Spanish. I just got here.' he said laughing.

'-You'll get used to, now let's go inside.'

Dinner was lovely and for the first time in 9 months I felt like everything was gonna be ok.

'-So a few more days and you're gonna meet your girls and boy?'

'-Yes. Can't wait. Now I hope I'll be a good mother to them like mom was to me.'

'-I don't know why but your situation is kinda of déjà-vu.'

'-I guess we do repeat our parents mistakes.'

'-The only difference between you and your parents is that Michael doesn't know about the babies when your dad knew.'

'-And I don't have my parents to help me like mom had hers, well for a couple of years at least.'

'-But you have me.'

'-I know and I appreciate you helping me out. I don't know what I would've done without you.'

'-You would've struggled a bit but you would've been fine in the end. I know that, you're a Cena after all.'

'-How's dad?'

'-Ok. Still wrestling and planning his wedding with Liz.'

'-I see. What about the rest of the family?'

'-Excited that my brother is finally tying the knot.' he said chuckling.

'-I'm glad to hear that they are ok.'

'-I have a letter for you.' he said handing me an envelope.

'-From who?'

'-Take a guess.'

'-Dad?'

'-No, sorry.'

'-Is it related to me?'

'-Umm, yes and no.'

'-Playa?'

'-No. Just read it.'

'-Ok.' I said and opened the envelope unsure. It was from Michael.

'-Since when you and Michael are talking?'

'-Since I'm in touch with you and he's changed for the better.'

'-He did?'

'-Yes. He's like a copycat of your dad on his good days.'

'-You for real?'

'-As real as me being here.'

'-Wow. They still fight, don't they?'

'-More like John is being an ass to him and he's just ignoring his comments and helping him when it's possible.'

'-That's great.' I said a bit sad. I realized that me being away from them transformed their relationship.

'-You ok?'

'-Uhuh. I'll read this later. I need to gather all my strength for that.'

'-I never asked you this but do you ever intend to come back or at least tell Michael that he's a father?'

'-I don't know what to tell you now. I'm happy the way I am now, plus I don't think I can leave this farm. This is my life now.'

'-Do you at least have enough money to take care of you and the children?'

'-I have in my bank account about 80,000 $. Plus we're selling some of the cows and their babies on a some sort of a fair, next month.'

'-That's good. But if you need any money, you're gonna tell me, right?'

'-You'll be the first I'll ask.'

'-You better.'

'-Where is dad thinking that you are?'

'-In Bahamas.' he said laughing.

'-What if he wants to see pictures?'

'-I'll get some from Google and Photoshop them.'

'-Very inventive you are.'

'-I know. This is the best dinner I ever had.'

'-If grandma here's this she's gonna give you a clip around the ears.'

'-You better have my back.'

'-Always and forever.'

On October 1st I rushed to the hospital since I was in labour. What better way to honour my mother than to give birth to my children on her birthday. Mom was suppose to be 40 today and my children were excited to see the light of the day. Matt was by my side while I gave birth and I couldn't of wished for more.

'-How are you feeling after giving birth to 3 gorgeous angels?' he asked entering my hospital room.

'-Actually I feel great. Thanks for being here Matty.'

'-I wouldn't have missed it for the world. Have you thought how you're gonna name them'

'-The boy is John Matthew Michael, and the girls are Lillian Nicole Maria and Alexandra Eva Isabel.'

'-You named him after me and John?' he asked a bit teary.

'-Yes. The most important persons in my life.'

'-Wow, this is quite an honour.'

'-Wait. I want you to be his godparent.'

'-I'd love to. What about the girls.'

'-Maria and Isabel will be the other godparents.'

'-Are you catholic?'

'-Yes. Since I came here I started going as often as possible to the church.'

'-That's good.'

'-I think you should get some rest. You look terrible.'

'-I stayed all night to watched them.'

'-Shocked how well they turned?'

'-Not really. You and Michael look very well so that wasn't a surprise but I was kinda of shocked that you gave birth to them. I never pictured you like this, well not at this age at least.'

'-I'm shocked myself about this but I wouldn't trade this moment for anything in the world. This is clearly the best feeling ever.'

'-Too bad I'm leaving in 2 days.'

'-I know, I got used to have you around.'

2 days later Carlos drove Matt to the airport but before that he came to see me. He came with a huge bouquet of Jasmines, my fave flowers and with 3 different teddy bears for my children.

'-You didn't have to do this Matt.'

'-I have only one nice and three gorgeous nephews.' He said unsure.

'-Ha ha. Tell dad I love him and give this to Michael.' I said and handed him an envelope.

'-What is it?'

'-An answer to his letter.'

'-What did he said in that letter?'

'-I'll read it to you.'


	10. Chapter 10

'Babe, I really don't know where to start but I want you to know that I did exactly what you told me. I'm taking care of John even though he hates me and occasionally yells at me for sleeping with you. But I can take it. What I can't take it is not talking to you, not seeing you. I know I was stupid to leave you after that night but unfortunately I can't take that back. I just want you to know that I miss you a lot and that I love you. It took me a while to realize it but in the end I came to terms that loving you was the best thing that ever happened to me. I don't expect you to forgive me or to feel the same but I thought you have the right to know. Love, Michael.'

'-Wow, pretty intense.' Matt managed to say.

'-Yeah.'

'-Soph, I think he deserves to know about the babies.'

'-I know but I need dad to forgive me first and be ok with this before I tell him. Till then no babies talk around him or dad or anyone.'

'-As you wish. Even though I think this is a mistake I'm not gonna interfere.'

'-Thank you.'

'-Welcome. What did you said in the letter?'

'-The same things I said to him in the letter I left him before I went away. Well, almost.'

'-Almost?'

'-I didn't referred to that night as a mistake like I did before. Because I don't consider my children a mistake.'

'-You are one wise person.'

'-You think so? Others would beg to differ.' I said chuckling.

'-As much I would love to stay and chat I have a plane to catch in 4 hours.'

'-Damn hormones, I don't wanna burst into tears.'

'-Don't, you're gonna make me cry too. Take care Soph and we'll talk as soon as I land.'

'-Ok. I'm going home this afternoon so call me no matter what time you land.'

'-Will do. Take care of the babies and I'll see you as soon as I can.'

'-Ok then. Love ya Matty.' I said while hugging him.

'-Love you too Sophie.' he said and left.

Around 2 I was discharged and I was able to take my babies home. Maria and Isabel came to help me.

'-They are so beautiful.' Isabel said mesmerized.

'-Thank you. How's the farm?'

'-The same. Carlos, Juan and Miguel are at the fair.'

'-I thought the fair was Sunday.'

'-They changed it. Apparently it's gonna rain on Sunday.' Maria explained.

'-I see. What we have for lunch? Hospital food not so good.' They laughed and Isabel said:

'-We have some chicken with vegetables.'

'-Perfect. I can't wait to take a walk around the farm. Let's hope they will let me.'

'-We can watch them for you.' Maria offered.

'-You sure? This is not in your job description.'

'-It is but we never had anyone with children here.'

'-I see. I wanna go horse riding as soon as possible.'

'-Señor Matt said to take it easy.' Isabel said worried.

'-Don't tell me that uncle gave you orders not to leave me do something stupid.'

'-He did. He said to take care of your health.' Maria said.

'-Ok then. No horse ridding then. Did anyone called or came by while I was at the hospital?'

'-Christina came by but I told her that you are in hospital. She might come today or tomorrow. They go back to Madrid in a few days.'

I arrived at the farm where everything was like I left it.

'-The babies are sleeping.' Isabel announced.

'-Thank God. I need some rest today.'

'-Lunch is served.' Maria announced.

The months were passing by really quick and soon my children turned 2. Matt comes to see me whenever he has time, dad is still upset and Christina turned into some sort of a friend. Well, at least during summer. Tonight the Iglesias's are invited over for dinner.

'-Nana is dinner ready?' I asked Maria.

'-Ay niña, don't be so impatient.'

'-Sorry but I can't help it.'

'-I was thinking I should take care of the babies so you could enjoy the dinner.' Isabel said.

'-I can't ask you to do that.'

'-You don't have to ask. I offered.'

'-Thank you Isabel. You are a life saviour.'

Around 8 the Iglesias family arrived.

'-Buenas tardes.' Miranda Iglesias said smiling.

'-Evening. Please come in.'

'-Hi Soph.' Christina said hugging me.

'-You have a lovely home.' Miranda said.

'-Thank you. Can I offer you something to drink? I have wine, Sangria and orange juice.'

'-I'll have some Sangria.' Julio said.

'-Me too.' Miranda said.

'-Maria bring 2 glasses of Sangria and juice for me and the children.'

'-Was it difficult for you to move from the States here?' Julio asked.

'-A bit. I was lucky I was vaguely speaking Spanish.'

'-That's not true. Her Spanish is better than mine.' Christina chimed in and we laughed.

'-Thank you Christina.' I said laughing.

'-What was difficult was that I had to leave my family behind, especially my father. We argued and he stopped talking to me.'

'-That must be hard for you.' Miranda said sympathetically.

'-It is. He got remarried and he's about to have a baby and I wasn't invited to the wedding and I won't meet my brother or sister.'

'-Take it from someone who was in your dad's shoes. He's gonna be terribly sorry in a few years for taking this away from you.'

'-Yeah. I hope it won't be too late. But enough with sad stories. Am I mistaken or is someone missing?'

'-Our other 2 sons are visiting my parents.' Miranda said.

'-That's nice.'

'-I heard from Christina that you had triplets.'

'-I did. I have 2 girls and 1 boy. They are upstairs sleeping.'

'-And you're raising them by yourself?' Julio asked a bit shocked.

'-I have Maria and Isabel to help me.' I said smiling.

'-Must be hard though.' Miranda added.

'-It is but they changed my priorities completely and I won't trade them for anything.'

'-I know that feeling.'

'-You mean we know.' Julio said laughing.

One day I was singing or more like trying to sing to my babies in the garden. Little I knew that my neighbours were listening to my singing. After I finished I heard someone clapping, I lift my head and saw Julio and Miranda smiling from ear to ear.

'-Sorry you had to hear that.' I said embarrassed

'-Don't apologize, you have a really good voice.'

'-Coming from you I'll take it as a compliment.'

'-Would you like to do a duet with me on my future album?' Julio asked.

'-You for real?'

'-I don't joke when it comes to my music.'

'-I'd love to.'

'-When can you come to Madrid for a day or two?'

'-Next week. I was thinking to spend the week-end there with the babies while they renovate their rooms.'

'-Then next week-end we'll record the song. I'm sure you'll find yourself in some of the lyrics.' Julio said.

'-Looking forward.' I said and went inside to tell Maria and Isabel the news.

Weeks later I got a call from Miranda.

'-You are number one.'

'-What?'

'-The song you and Julio recorded is number one in Spain, UK and US.'

'-That's huge. But I didn't do anything actually.'

'-Everybody is amazed by your voice. You've been compared with Celine Dion, Mariah Carey and Witney Houston.'

'-That's too much.'

'-Julio wants to shot a video for the song.'

'-Ok.'

'-At your hacienda.'

'-When?'

'-Next week.'

'-I guess we can arrange something.'

'-I'll see you Sunday afternoon.' I said and after I hanged up I called Matt:

'-Hey. How are ya?'

'-I just got from work and listen to this week's top 10.'

'-Anything interesting?'

'-Well apparently your neighbour is number one.'

'-That's good. How's the song?'

'-I haven't heard it yet.'

'-Want me to call you in 5?'

'-No, I can talk and hear it at the same time.'

'-How's dad?'

'-The same but excited about the fact that Liz is pregnant.'

'-That's great.'

We chatted for a few more minutes and out of the blue he said:

'-Oh my God. This song describes perfectly your relationship with John.'

'-It does?'

'-Yeah. No wonder is number one. I like the girl's voice, sounds familiar.'

'-It's me dumbass.' I said laughing.

'-What?'

'-Yeah, it's me. We're shooting the video this week.'

'-Why didn't you told me before?'

'-Because I wanted to be sure it's gonna be a number one before I told you.'

'-I have one heck of a niece.'

'-That niece of yours just got a record deal.'

'-That's even greater.'

'-Can I do me a favour?'

'-Anything.'

'-Play the song to dad but don't tell him it's me. I wanna know what he thinks about it.'

'-Will do. He's suppose to come to Boston this afternoon.'

'-Thanks Matty.'

'-Anytime. How are the children?'

'-Growing nicely. I can't believe that they are 3 already.'

'- I can't believe you've been gone for almost 4 years.'

'-That makes two of us.'

'-I'll call you tomorrow after I play the song to your dad, ok?'

'-Uhuh. I don't think I'll get any sleep tonight.'

'-Don't worry, it will be ok.'

'-Hope so.'


	11. Chapter 11

Of course last night I didn't had too much sleep and I've spent the morning next to my phone, waiting anxious for Matt to call me. Around 3 he finally called.

'-Hi.'

'-Hey Matt. So?'

'-I played the song to John and...' he made a long pause.

'-And? He hated it. I should've known by now.'

'-Actually he started to cry. I'm still in shock, I haven't seen him like that before.'

'-I'm not sure how to take this.'

'-It's a good sign.'

'-I feel sorry for him. You should check up on him. I wanna know if he is ok.'

'-I'm going to his room now. We're at mom and dad's.'

'-That's great.'

'-Hey man. You ok?' I heard Matt asking dad.

'-No, I'm not.'

'-Do you need anything?' he asked then.

'-I want my daughter back, I want everything to be ok and her not to hate me.'

'-She doesn't hate you, every time I talk to her she tells me to say to you that she loves you. I wasn't making this up, if you don't believe me you can ask her.'

'-What do you mean?' dad asked.

'-She's on the phone.' Matt said and I hoped that dad will take the phone and talk to me. I missed him so much and I was on the verge of crying.

'-It's really not the best time for jokes Matt.' dad said still not believing Matt.

'-You are one stubborn ass. Just talk to her.' Matt said and put the phone on speaker.

'-Daddy, it's Sophie.' I said almost crying.

'-Soph?' he asked not believing.

'-Yeah. Why do you think I hate you?'

'-I know I would hate me so you have every right to hate me.'

'-I don't hate you, I love you. You're my dad no matter what.'

'-I miss you and I wanna see you.'

'-We have a lot to talk about and I'm not sure you will feel the same after I tell you everything.'

'-What do you mean?' he asked sniffing.

'-Matt, can you give us a moment?' I asked.

'-Sure. I'll call you after you two finish.'

'-Ok. Thanks Matty.'

'-He left, so what you have to tell me?'

'-You know only half the reason why I left. I didn't left only because you stopped talking to me. I also left because...' And I paused to gather my courage to confess my real reason.

'-Because?' he asked.

'-Because I was pregnant.'

For what it seemed an eternity he didn't said anything.

'-Dad, please say something.' I said crying.

'-How could you?'

'-I didn't do it on purpose. I always used protection but that time it didn't worked.'

'-You could've had an abortion.'

'-Wow, I can't believe you. I assume that you told mom the same when she told you that she was pregnant with me. If I didn't hated you before this now sure as hell I hate you. I wish I never knew you.' I said and hanged up then started sobbing. How could he tell me something like that? I was angry with him and I was angrier with me. Why? Because I let myself think that everything will be ok. A couple of minutes later Matt called:

'-I take it that he didn't liked what you said?'

'-What gave me away?'

'-The fact that he stormed out of the house looking like he was about to kill someone.'

'-Good because now he knows how I felt when he told me that I should've had an abortion.'

'-He did what?'

'-You heard well.'

'-But still, why was he still crying?'

'-Probably because I said that I wish I never met him and that I hate him.'

'-Sophie Heidi Crawford Cena how could you? How could you? You cried yourself to sleep so many nights after he compared you to a slut and now you turned into him?'

'-I didn't meant to say it but I was too furious and I didn't realized what I was saying.'

'-I don't care how you do this but you need to fix it.'

'-I don't think I can. Anything I would say now or later can't take back what I already said.'

'-Both of you said some hurtful things but you need to put that in the past and be a normal family again.'

'-I'm afraid it's too late for that.'

'-You need to fix it. I need to go find John, I'm afraid he might do something stupid.'

'-Ok. Please tell him I didn't meant what I said and that I love him.'

'-I'll try. Take care.'

'-You too.' After I hanged up I started pacing around my room, I knew I messed up really bad and what I said was very hurtful but knowing my dad he won't believe I didn't meant that.

Days, weeks, months passed by and I haven't heard from Matt. Every time I tried calling him he would reject my calls. I don't blame him, in the end I managed to make him hate me for what I said to dad. So I focused on my work and on my children. I wrote all the songs from my albums and every single went straight to number one. I was mostly writing about my feelings towards my family and friends and sometimes I would end up writing a love song which oddly would make me think of Michael. The day of my children's 4th birthday I got a call from Julio.

'-Olla Sofia. I'm in US and I was talking about you to my son, Enrique, and he wants to do a duet with you.'

'-Hi. Well, I don't wanna go to US yet but if he comes down here I'll do it gladly.'

'-Es un hecho. We're coming to Madrid in 2 days.'

'-Call me when you get here.'

'-I will. How are the kids?'

'-They are fine, considering that today is their birthday.'

'-Wish them happy birthday from me and I'll see the 4 of you in a couple of days.'

3 days later Julio and Enrique arrived at the farm. I was in the garden playing with the children.

'-Do you ever have a day off?' Julio asked laughing.

'-No and I like it this way. How was the journey?'

'-Long and exhausting. Sofia this is my son Enrique.'

'-Nice meeting you.' I said flashing the famous Cena smile.

'-Same here. Now I know why dad and Miranda talk non-stop about you.' he said smiling too.

'-Should I be worried?'

'-Not at all. They had only great words about you.'

'-In this case, thank you.' I said to Julio.

'-Just stating the truth. I'll let you talk about the song in meanwhile I can check to see how things go at "La Bonita" (The Beauty-Julio's farm).

We talked about the song and we agreed we should write it together and as soon as possible.

'-I don't have anything important to do the next few days.' I said.

'-Oddly neither do I. Wanna start now?'

'-Sure. Normally it takes me about 2 days to write the lyrics, that if I'm inspired.' I said laughing.

'-Me too.' he said and we got interrupted by John who came crying.

'-What happened baby?' I asked trying to calm him down.

'-Alex and Lilly said that you love them more.' I was shocked, my girls seem to take after their dad way too much while John was more like me and they team up against him.

'-Lillian Nicole Maria and Alexandra Eva Isabel get here right now.' I said in a demanding tone knowing that they were in the kitchen. They came shyly knowing that they did something bad.

'-Why did you said that to your brother?' I asked them.

'-We didn't meant to, we just wanted to make him stop follow us.' Alexandra said sniffing.

'-You know that I love you equal and since you know that then you also know that you are grounded for a week. No cartoons.'

'-But mommy.' Lilly stared.

'-No buts. You'll do as I said. Now go outside and play and this time be nice to your brother.'

'-Yes mommy.' Both of them said and took John's hand and went outside.

'-Sorry you had to see this but the sibling rivalry started to show off a bit early.' I said.

'-Oh don't worry. I know that first hand. My brother and sister always teased me for being the youngest and getting all the attention.' he said laughing.

'-No back to work. Let's see what we can come up with.' I said and took some paper and pens. I had a good feeling about this collaboration.


	12. Chapter 12

A month later the song was recorded and even had a video. We were promoting the song by doing some interviews in Madrid at the most important shows. My children were back home with Maria and Isabel so I was trying to enjoy every moment of tranquillity I had.

'-I hear that you have 3 children, I must say you look very good.' Miriam the host of the show said.

'-Why thank you. I have some help though: Maria and Isabel, my life saviours.'

'-There are some rumours going about the two of you.' she said smiling.

'-Oh the joys. Rumours.' Enrique said laughing.

'-Apparently you two are dating.' Miriam said smiling.

'-Are we dating? If we are somebody should let me know.' I said laughing.

'-She's too smart to date someone like me.' Enrique said.

'-I was thinking about the same. He's too smart to date someone that has 3 children.' We high fived each other and the show finished.

'-That was fun.' he said while we were going back to the hotel.

'-It was. Do we have any more shows today?'

'-Just one. One of the biggest show in Spain.'

'-Let's hope I won't screw anything.'

'-You know you have a way too bad opinion about you?'

'-You think?'

'-I know. Just to prove my point I always wanted to ask you on a date but I was afraid you're gonna say no.' he confessed.

'-Why would I do that?'

'-Because I'm not relationship material.'

'-Who said I date only relationship material? In case you didn't noticed I have 3 children and no man around me, that says a lot.'

'-So you'd go on a date with me?'

'-Yeah. Why not?'

'-Ok, tomorrow at 8?'

'-I thought you were joking.'

'-I wasn't now you can't take it back.'

'-I wasn't gonna take it back.'

On our way to that show I had like butterflies in my stomach for some reason I had a bad feeling about the show.

'-You ok?' Enrique asked.

'-I don't know. I just have a bad feeling about this.'

'-Everything will be ok. We're gonna outshine everybody.'

'-What do you mean? I thought we're gonna be the only guests on the show.'

'-They have some WWE Superstars on too.' he said and I stopped in my tracks.

'-Sofia you look like you saw a ghost.' Enrique said worried

'-WWE Superstars?' I asked not sure if I heard correctly.

'-Yeah. Why?'

'-It's really long story.'

'-We have time. I wanna know you better.'

'-Well, John Cena is my dad and The Miz was my best friend and then we made the huge mistake to have sex. Dad hated him and still does, I got pregnant and skipped town. Most of them were my friends and all I want now is not to see them.'

'-I'm sure they won't recognize you, you did changed, didn't you?'

'-Yeah. I've dyed my hair darker, it's longer and I'm wearing contacts but they know I'm a singer now and I feel like I failed me and them.'

'-You do look like a true Spanish woman and you haven't failed anyone, you made some mistakes like we all do. I've done some shitty things, worse than what you did and my dad still talks to me.'

'-You're dad is pretty awesome.'

'-I'm sure yours it's too. If we get asked again about the rumours we'll say the same or we'll come clean?' he asked laughing.

'-Let's come clean.' I said smiling.

'-Ok, now stop worrying. I'll be your knight in shining armour.' he said jokingly.

What I feared the most happened. Dad and Michael were the other guests.

'-Dad and best friend/ friend with benefits?'

'-Yeah. You can say so.'

'-Here, take my hand. I promised that I'll be your knight in shining armour.' he said smiling.

I took his hand and we entered the set smiling.

'-I thought you weren't dating.' Ramon the host said.

'-That is so yesterday.' Enrique smiled.

'-So you are dating?' he asked.

'-Yes we are. He finally asked.' I said chuckling.

'-My other guest are WWE Superstars John Cena and The Miz.' Ramon announced and there was the moment of the truth. Enrique squeezed my hand gently and I knew I could count on him. They entered the set smiling, and seemed not to recognize me which made me feel a bit better.

After talking some general stuff with them Ramon asked us:

'-You are wrestling fans?'

'-I have to admit I never actually watched any show but one day I might. Seems interesting.' Enrique said then the attention turned on me.

'-Ummm, I think I've watched a couple of shows when I was younger. Now I don't have time to do my hair so you think I have time to watch TV?'

'-Your children must keep you busy.' Ramon commented.

'-Yes but I'm not complaining.'

'-What about you guys. Do you have children?'

'-I don't but in a couple of years or maybe soon I might have.' he said and winked.

'-I don't have but I'd love to have at least 3.' Michael said and I felt guilty for keeping such a secret.

'-What about you John?' Ramon asked.

'-Ummmm. I have a 1 year old son. He's pretty awesome.'

'-And you have Sophie.' Michael added and surprisingly dad didn't changed his face expression.

'-Yeah. My older daughter is 26 now. I haven't seen her for 5 years and I'm planning on make it up to her soon.' dad said and locked eyes with me. That's when I knew he recognized me, Enrique must've realized that because he looked at me worried.

The rest of the show was ok but I wasn't able to concentrate on anything at all. Thank God we didn't had to sing our single. We left the set while dad and Michael were talking to the host, I didn't wanted to face them now.

'-You look pale.' Enrique said.

'-I wish we didn't do this show but I'll be fine once we get to the hotel.'

'-Want to keep you company?'

'-Sure it's not like I'll get any sleep tonight.'

'-We're gonna order room service and watch some shitty movies, how does this sound to you?'

'-Perfect.'

The night was perfect, we got to know each other better and we talked about the future and about everything under the sun.

'-I never thought I would feel so good after the day I had.' I said.

'-Must be my charm.' he said laughing.

'-Probably. How do you think your dad is gonna take the fact that we decide to go out?'

'-I'm pretty sure he's gonna be all over the moon. I think this was his plan from the beginning.'

'-Now that you're saying this he did said something once.'

'-Sneaky devil.'

'-It reminds me of one of my friends. Weird.'

'-Speaking of old friends. What do you intend to do about your dad?'

'-I honestly have no idea. I said some hurtful things to him last time I spoke with him. He said some hurtful things too and to make it worse, the only person that was on my side, my uncle Matt, stopped talking to me too.'

'-Your life sounds like a novella.' he said smiling weakly.

'-That's what Isabel said to me one day.'

'-Whatever you decide I'm here for you.'

'-I thought you'd ran scared after I told you my big secrets.'

'-Me? No way. You're stuck with me.'

'-I like the sound of that.' I said and he kissed me.

Exactly one year later I was engaged to Enrique and moving back to US. I knew that was a pretty risky move but I had the chance to have a normal life and I was gonna take it.

'-I can't believe I moved back to US.' I said one day while we were having breakfast.

'-If you're not happy here we can move back to Spain.'

'-I'm sure we'll be ok. The kids have one year to get used to US and they will go to school and we'll have some time just for us.

'-Maybe practice for another one in the meanwhile.'

'-Ay eres muy sucio, pero me gusta.' I said laughing. (Dirty, but I like it.)

'-I'll take that as a yes.' he said and kissed me.

I was happy with my new life but every time I was seeing dad on TV I was hurting. Something had to be done about it.


	13. Chapter 13

Around September I decided to make the first step to reconcile with dad. I sent him a text:

'Hi dad. It's been a while since we talked and I thought it's time to leave the past in the past and start over. If you feel the same feel free to call. Sophie.'

Now the ball was on his court. Enrique had a gig in London so I was alone with the children. I decided to call the nanny so I could finish everything on schedule.

One hour later I was leaving the house feeling slightly better about the situation with dad. I went to a small restaurant to have some tea and to make some sort of a list of what I need to do today. While I was thinking at the things that need to be done I saw The Rock entering the restaurant, I knew that he was suppose to have a match with dad at Wrestlemania. He entered the restaurant like he owned the entire world, no wonder that dad never got along with him. I got up from my table and went to his.

'-Hi. You're Dwayne Johnson, right?' I asked smiling. I was in for some fun.

'-Yes. What can do Dwayne Johnson for you, honey?'

'-Well you can quit wrestling and stick to dressing in tutus.'

'-What?'

'-You heard me. I don't know why Vince is wasting time and money on you since you will appear only via satellite anyway.'

'-Ohhh I see. You're one of the few Cena fans.' he said sarcastically.

'-Actually my dad has more than enough fans. But how would you know that when you're so busy with everything else but wrestling.'

'-You're Cena's kid?' he asked shocked.

'-I just said that, didn't I? What you went deaf now?'

'-How come that I never saw you at a wrestling show?'

'-Maybe because you were there only via satellite.' I said sarcastically.

'-I get that you don't like me but it was a legit question.'

'-Finally you got something right. Good luck and you should go easy on food, you already are out of shape.' I said smirking then went back to my table. I enjoyed being mean to Rock. Soon after that some fans recognized me and asked for my autograph, Rock's face dropped. Before I left I told to the waiter to send to Rock some salad from me, just to top everything.

Monday night I decided to watch Raw for the first time in 6 years. I was shocked to see so many new superstars and divas. Apparently Rock would be on Raw too.

'-Why are you watching this?' Enrique asked while hugging me.

'-I miss dad. At least I get to see him.'

'-I'll watch with you.'

'-Ok, want me to explain the rules? Even though I'm not sure what storylines are going on at the moment.'

'-Sure.'

After explaining everything to him 3/4 of Raw was finished. It was time for Rock's promo. After walking down the ramp flashing a 1000 watts smile he started to talk about Wrestlemania then dad came out.

'-What no via satellite this week?' he interrupted Rock.

'-I decided to listen to your daughter and to show up in person. The Rock listens to the people.' dad looked at him like he was some sort of an alien.

'-Don't act like you didn't know. I'm sure you sent her there.'

'-Actually I haven't spoke with my daughter in over 2 years.'

'-So you're a screwed up dad. Anyway, The Rock doesn't care about your relationship with your daughter. The Rock thinks she was right. I'm out of shape and I should be wrestling more often. By the way thanks for the salad.' Rock said and winked. I was laughing my ass off.

'-What are you even talking about?' dad asked probably not understanding.

'-Your daughter ran into me a few days ago and she said some hurtful things but she was right. Got it now?'

'-Let me get this straight. You were deaf while I said that you are fat and now out of the blue you can hear?' The arena booed.

'-Let's say she looked like an honest person.'

'-Whatever, now get out of my ring. I'll show you how we do it live.' dad said and Randy came from backstage. God I missed him. I missed my playa.

'-Rocky you better step out. We wouldn't want you to get hurt and to bail us out on Wrestlemania.' Randy said in the Viper mode.

'-Since you 2 are friends all of a sudden; what if I bring someone and we transform this match into a tag team match?'

'-Who's gonna team up with Fatty Rocky?' Randy asked smirking.

Wade came from backstage grinning like a dork.

'-We meet again.' he said and dad and Randy agreed to the match. The match finished with dad and Randy getting disqualified because they hit Rock with a chair.

'-That looks awfully painful.' Enrique said.

'-It is but they train everyday so they know what are doing.'

'-I've noticed how your face lighted up when you saw that guy, Randy. You missed them a lot, don't you?'

'-I do but if dad doesn't forgive me they won't either.'

'-Why was he talking about you? He was making that up, right?'

'-Ummm.'

'-Sofia what you did?'

'-Nothing. I just told him the truth.'

'-You called him fat?'

'-That's one of the things I called him.'

'-You are one mean girl.' he said smirking.

'-Maybe but no one is allowed to pick up on my dad.'

'-Speaking of dads. Dad wants us to visit them sometime soon.'

'-Whenever is fine with me.'

'-What about around 10th of October?'

'-Sounds good. On the 30th of September we're going to Vegas. I wanna visit my mom's grave on her birthday. Which is kinda creepy considering that my children are born on the same day.'

'-I think it's ok. I'll stay with them while you go. You might need some time alone.'

'-Have I told you how great you are?'

'-You haven't today.' he said and I kissed him.

On the 30th of September we flew to Vegas. I haven't been to my house in over 6 years I was excited and nervous at the same time.

'-Mommy this is the house you grew up in?' Alexandra asked me.

'-Yes. It has my old furniture, I didn't wanted to change anything because it reminds me of your grandmother.'

'-Cool. I like old houses.' John said jumping around.

'-It looks like someone took care of the house.' Enrique said.

'-Dad has a key but probably he asked someone to keep it clean for some reason. Maybe he stays here when he has shows in Vegas.'

***The next morning***

I got up early because I wanted to go first to the cemetery and then to spend the rest of the day with my children. It was their birthday after all. On my way there I bought some flowers and I was thinking how fast time went by and how little time I spent with my dad. Mom would be so ashamed of me. The first thing I noticed was the fact that someone was coming pretty often here. There were flowers I assumed that mom's best friend, Lydia, was the one that came here so often.

'Hi mom, it's Sophie. I'm sorry I haven't came to your grave for the past 6 years but dad and I had some issues and I moved to Spain. You have 2 gorgeous granddaughters and 1 grandson born on the same day like you. Their names are: John Matthew Michael, Lillian Nicole Maria and Alexandra Eva Isabel. I wish you were here to see them, I wish dad would forgive me. I remember when I called him sperm donor, how stupid I was. He was the best thing that happened to me after you died and I drove him away. I'm engaged to Enrique Iglesias believe it or not. He's been my knight in shining armour for the past year but my life is not complete. Something is missing. I wish you were here to guide me. Love you mom.'

I got up and saw my dad standing in front of me. And for the first time in my life I didn't knew what to say.

'-This time you can't avoid me.' dad finally said.

'-I wasn't planning on doing that. I'm just shocked to see you here.'

'-Why? I loved your mom and she gave me a daughter.'

'-You'd been better off without a daughter.'

'-I beg to differ.'

'-Wanna go somewhere and talk?'

'-We should've done this a long time ago but now it's not too late.'

'-I know. We were both stubborn.'

'-I guess you take after me a lot more than we thought.' he said chuckling.

'-How's everybody doing?'

'-I think it would be better to go somewhere and talk. It's kinda creepy to talk about family and friends in a cemetery.' he said laughing.

'-Wanna go to "Cake House"?

'-Wherever you want is fine by me.'

'-"Cake House" it is then. I need to pick up the cake for the children, anyway.'


	14. Chapter 14

We arrived at the "Cake House" pretty fast and I was eager to find out what's been going on in my dad's life.

'-Wanna start first?' I asked.

'-Sure. What do you wanna know?'

'-What about everything?' I said chuckling.

'-Well, Liz and I got married 3 years and a half ago, 2 years ago we had Ryan.'

'-Got any pictures of him?'

'-Yeah.' he said and opened his wallet were I spotted a picture of me.

'-I never took it off, in case you were wondering. Here you go.' he said and handed me a picture of my step brother. I smiled, he was the living image of my dad.

'-Shocked?'

'-No, but he is just like you. Well, like you were at his age. You did a good job.'

'-I'm not sure if I wanted to hear this from my daughter.'

'-I haven't changed that much, did you expected me to change a lot?'

'-No. Matt is getting married in a month.'

'-That's good. Did she passed the family test?'

'-It's a tie. Mom, Charlene, Rose and I think he could do better. Dad, Dan, Sean and Steve think she's ok.'

'-How much he hates me?'

'-He doesn't hate you. But he lost his phone and with his phone your phone number. You know Matt, he doesn't keep a backup, not even that would save his life.' dad said chuckling.

'-What about playa, Punk, Adam, Sheamo, Nikki, Cody and the rest of the gang?'

'-You're gonna get some lecture when you see them. Starting with Punk, he always thought I was stupid for not talking to you. Adam retired about 2 years ago, he had some health problems but he's fine now. Sheamus is still doing his thing but he's planning on getting married next year, Nikki and Ted have a 4 years old daughter, Lucy Olivia. Cody and Layla got married about 5 years ago, no kids yet. Randy is dying to see you. He and Sam have 3 kids now. His youngest son is 1, his name is Damon.' I laughed.

'-I still got the cat. He's getting old but survived through all the drama. My kids treat him like their brother.'

'-Kids?'

'-You haven't talked to Matt about this?'

'-No, he refused to tell me saying that I should ask you.'

'-Same old Matt. I have 3, 2 girls and a boy. They are 5, actually today it's their birthday.'

'-Now I'm shocked.'

'-I bet, who would've thought that I will have 3 kids?'

'-No one probably. Got any pictures?'

'-Here you go.' I said and handed him my phone.

'-The boy is a mini-Miz. Please tell me that his name is not Michael' he asked chuckling.

'-Actually his name is John Matthew Michael.'

'-You named him after me?'

'-Yeah, is it so hard to believe?'

'-A bit. What about the girls?'

'-The one on John's right side is Alexandra Eva Isabel and the other one is Lillian Nicole Maria.'

'-Named your children after me, your mom, your best friend, your uncle and your grandparents and not to forget about Mike.'

'-Well the next ones I'm gonna name them after my other grandma and my other friends and uncles.' I said laughing.

'-You want more children?'

'-Well since we're putting everything on the table, I'm engaged and we've been talking about having another baby.'

'-You're engaged to whom?'

'-Enrique Iglesias. Why so shocked?'

'-Because I always thought that you're gonna end up with Mike especially since you have children.'

'-Well he doesn't know about them.'

'-Why?'

'-I don't know. I wanted you to forgive me first and then to tell him.'

'-Why?'

'-Because I want everything to be ok before he finds out, I don't want to go behind your back so he can see his kids.'

'-You have to tell him.'

'-I know but I don't know how. I don't want him to be mad at me for hiding this.'

'-He won't be mad, he loves you.'

'-Uhuh, right. And how would you even know that?'

'-I'm not blind.'

'-If you say so dad. I don't want this to ruin my relationship with Enrique. He's not the jealous type but I've seen smaller things ruining a great relationship.'

'-You love him?'

'-I guess, otherwise I wouldn't have said yes, don't you think?' I said laughing.

'-Probably.'

'-Why you're in town?'

'-Smackdown duties. It's a Super Show this week.'

'-That means that most of the superstars from RAW and Smackdown travel together, right?'

'-Yeah.'

'-Do you have anything to do now?'

'-Not really. Why?'

'-Wanna meet the fiancé and my kids?'

'-Sure. But I gotta go to the hotel first, do you mind?'

'-No. You know where's the house. Text me when you're on your way.'

'-You got it. I'll bring Liz and Ryan.'

'-Perfect.' I said and went to pick up the cake then called Enrique:

'-Honey we might have guests.' I announced.

'-What do you mean?'

'-I ran into dad at the cemetery and we went to "Cake House" and talked. I invited him to meet you guys.'

'-Should I be worried?' he asked a bit nervous.

'-Not at all. Try to make the kids to get dressed.'

'-Will do. Love you.'

'-Me too.' I hanged up and I realized that I never said to him I love you, only love ya or me too. How weird is that?

Around 12 dad, Liz and Ryan came. I was the one nervous now, the kids were playing with their new toys and seemed to ignore the grownups.

'-You changed a lot.' Liz said smiling.

'-So did you, probably everybody changed un poco...Ummm sorry, a bit.' Enrique laughed so did dad.

'-Dad, Liz this is my gorgeous fiancé.' I said introducing Enrique to them.

'-Nice meeting you. We're gonna have to talk, you know that, right?' dad asked him.

'-Dad, be nice.'

'-Yeah John, be nice.' Liz said laughing and then my son asked surprised:

'-What did I do know?'

'-Nothing honey. Take your sisters and come to the living for a second.' I said.

'-Anyone want something to drink?' Enrique asked.

'-Since you asked I want some tea.' I said.

'-Coffee for me.' dad said.

'-I'll have some tea.' Liz said.

'-Right away.' Enrique said and went to the kitchen.

'-He's adorable.' Liz said.

'-Thanks but I can't take any credit for that.' I said laughing and then my kids showed up.

'-Everything ok mammy?' Lilly asked.

'-Yes. Do you know who he is?' I asked pointing to my dad.

'-Hmmm, your dad.' John said very sure. I smiled.

'-What gave me away?' dad asked them smiling.

'-You look just like mom.' Alexandra said.

'-So we do look alike.' I said laughing.

'-Who's that?' Lilly asked.

'-Lillian that's not very polite of you.' I said.

'-Sorry.' she said ashamed.

'-It's ok. That's Ryan. Your mom's brother.' Liz said.

'-But he's so young.' John said.

'-Are you calling me old?' I asked shocked.

'-Well, you are our mom so no.' he responded cocky. My first thought was: he's turning into Michael.

'-Can we play with him?' Alexandra asked.

'-Yes. Here, I'll show you how to take it in your arms.' Liz said and went to the children's room.

'-You did a good job with them.'

'-Thank you. You know what's weird? Their uncle is younger than them.' I said and we both laughed.

'-Amor, Pit (Pitbull) called. He's in town and wants to meet up with me.' Enrique said while handing me my tea.

'-Why are you telling me this?'

'-You'd mind if I go and meet up with him?'

'-Not at all. You've spent the whole morning alone with the kids, you need some rest. Make sure you say hi for me.'

'-Will do. It was a pleasure meeting you sir.'

'-Call me John.' dad said.

'-You have your cell, wallet and keys?' I asked.

'-Ummm...my cell is in the kitchen. What would I do without you?' he asked.

'-You'd be lost. Take care honey.' I said and kissed him.

After he left dad asked:

'-How long have you 2 been together?'

'-A little over an year. But we've known each other for about 2 years.'

'-How come?'

'-His dad was my neighbour in Spain.'

'-So you knew his dad before you started dating him?'

'-Yeah. His dad hoped that we would end up together.'

'-Wanna come to the show tomorrow? See everybody. Maybe tell Mike the truth?'

'-I might come but first I need to see what plans Enrique has.'

'-Ok. International pop star, huh?'

'-Him?'

'-You. I never knew you into singing.'

'-Well, I owe my career to Julio, he and his wife heard me singing to the kids and asked me to do a duet with him.'

'-I remember the song. It was: "Father and Daughter", right?'

'-Yeah, he wrote the lyrics and told me: " You might find yourself in some of the lyrics." At first I didn't know what he meant but I after I read the lyrics I cried for half an hour.'

'-Been there done that.'

We spent the rest of the day catching up and trying to fix our relationship but I wasn't too keen on seeing my old friends. I had some many explanations to offer. Oh boy...


	15. Chapter 15

The following day Enrique took the kids to the zoo while I was suppose to face my friends alone, well I had dad and Liz but that wasn't too much of a help. I arrived at the arena around noon time and I desperately was trying to find a spot to park my car when I saw Michael coming to me. I finally parked the car, took a deep breath and got out the car.

'-Sophie?' Mike asked a bit shocked.

'-Yes. How are you?' I asked trying not to sound nervous.

'-I'm ok, I guess. How come that you are here?'

'-Dad asked me to come and see you. We made peace.' I explained.

'-That's good. What have you been up to?'

'-Well, I got into singing, just finished recording my second album, got engaged but my biggest realizations are my 3 kids. What about you?' Poor Michael was stunned.

'-Nothing as great as you. You have 3 kids?'

'-Yes. They are 5.'

'-5?' he asked.

'-Yes. Do you know where I can find dad by any chance?'

'-Not sure. If they are 5, that means they could be mine.' he said putting the pieces together.

'-They are yours. I know you're gonna hate me for keeping this away from you but it was the best thing at that time.'

'-That was very selfish of you.' He managed to say.

'-I know but do you blame me? I mean we were best friends, we got drunk and we made a mistake. A mistake that ruined my relationship with my dad. Even though that mistake gave me a reason to live afterwards, my children are the best thing that happened to me after all that madness.'

'-I don't even know what to think of you. I need to be alone now.' he said and I walked away to find my dad. That was the most horrible thing I ever had to do. I kept a secret for so many years and now that secret was biting my ass, so to speak. I arrived at my dad's locker room where I found him talking to Randy, I smiled. It was just like the old times, still inseparable.

'-Finally. I was starting to get worried.' dad said and Randy turned around.

'-Why? You thought I was gonna bail on you?' I asked smirking, Randy was still speechless.

'-Is he gonna say something?' I added and we laughed.

'-You are really here or am I dreaming?' he finally said.

'-She is here. This time for real.' dad said smirking.

'-Then I want a hug.' he said and I hugged him tightly, God I've missed him.

'-What have you been up to? Apart from turning into an International Pop Star?' he said.

'-Nothing much, took care of my kids, got engaged. Just the usual stuff.' I said.

'-Wait, kids? Engaged?' he was shocked.

'-I don't wanna repeat the same story over and over so I was thinking we should gather all the gang and go out for lunch where you can ask me whatever you want.'

'-Sounds like a plan. I'll call everybody but I'm not saying a word about you being here.' dad said.

'-Good. I wanna surprise them.'

Dad went to call everybody while Randy was trying to take in all I said to him.

'-Should I bring you some water? You look pretty pale playa.' I said and he laughed.

'-It's good to see that you didn't forgot my nickname.'

'-What have I told you? I ...'

'-Never forget anything.' he said smirking.

'-See.'

'-How come that the 2 of you sorted out your issues?'

'-It was about damn time, don't you think?'

'-This shouldn't of even happened. Your dad is one stubborn SOB.'

'-Watch your mouth playa.'

'-Sorry but I'm right. So you made a stupid mistake, we all did that at one point.'

'-You don't know what I did, don't you?'

'-Not really. He said it was something really stupid but he never gave us any details.'

'-At Nikki's bachelorette's party I slept with Michael.' I dropped the bomb.

'-Finally.' he said.

'-Excuse me?' I was shocked by his attitude.

'-That was bound to happen at one point or another. You always had feelings for each other even though you kept him in the friends zone for so many years.'

'-That's not what I expected to hear from you.'

'-I know. I wasn't going to be so supportive back then but I saw the changes Mike did and how he helped your dad after you left so he's the right one for you.'

'-You're forgetting one thing. I'm engaged to someone that loves me and I love him too.'

'-That might be true but whether you like or not you have some feelings for Mike.'

'-I don't know about that. I'm gonna be connected to him for my whole life but that would be about it.'

'-Connected? What do you mean?'

'-I said that I will explain everything to all of you but I can tell you know. He's the father of my kids.'

'-You slept with him once but you have more than one kid. Now I'm lost.'

'-I had triplets. 2 girls and a boy.' I explained.

'-That makes sense. Are they like mini-Miz or something like that?'

'-I like to think they're not.' I said laughing.

'-But do they look like him?'

'-They do, especially John.'

'-Named him after your dad, that's cool.'

'-Oh don't worry. The next boy I'll name him after you.' I said laughing.

'-Wait? You want more kids?'

'-At least 2 more. I already planned my next 5 years.'

'-Let me guess, get married in one year, take a break for a year, than have a baby, another break another baby.' he said laughing.

'-Something like that. You know me, I like to plan things ahead.'

'-You didn't planed the first 3 though.'

'-Good point. I gotta be careful this time.'

'-Let's trade pictures. I wanna show you mines, they are quiet something.'

'-I bet, they are yours after all.' I said smirking.

'-Kids we're leaving in 30.' dad said entering his locker room.

'-Ok. Here you go playa.' I said and handed him a picture of my kids.

'-Not bad, not bad at all.' he said.

'-Thanks but I can't actually take all the credit. Yours are not bad either. I heard that you named the boy Damon.' I said laughing.

'-What? It's nice name.'

'-I know. My cat will be pleased to hear that you named your kid after him.'

'-You still got it?'

'-Yeah. He's old but survived.'

'-You never found out who was the one that put the cat at your door, right?'

'-Yeah. Why? You know who was?'

'-It was Mike, who else.' he said in a duhh tone.

'-If I remember correctly we weren't talking at that time.'

'-So? I told you that he loves you.'

'-See, told ya too.' dad chimed in.

'-Why are you all of a sudden on Michael's side?'

'-Because he did changed and it's all because of you.' dad pointed out.

'-I was gone for the past 6 years, it can't be because of me.'

'-It is and we should get going.' Randy said.

'-I know. I'll stick for a while here, I don't want someone to see me till the right time.' I said and phoned up Enrique.

'-Amor, are you having fun?' I asked.

'-Tons of fun. How is your day so far?'

'-It could've been worse. I'm meeting up with rest of my friends for lunch in a few.'

'-That's good. Have you told him?'

'-I did. It went well and not so well but I'll tell you more when I'll see you. Ok?'

'-Ok. The kids said hi.'

'-Mándalos un beso de mi.'

'-I will. Te amo.'

'-Yo también.' I said and hanged up.

'-Since when you speak Spanish?' Randy asked.

'-Since forever and since I lived in Spain for 6 years.'

'-Any other things you wanna tell me before we leave?' he asked and dad laughed.

'-No, don't think so.' I responded laughing and then they left.

While I was waiting for dad to text me after everybody left Michael came to dad's locker room.

'-Can I help you with something?' I asked.

'-Just one question: do you love him?'

'-Who? My fiancé?'

'-Yes. Who else?' he said grumpy.

'-Of course. Why do you think I'm engaged to him. Just for fun?'

'-That crossed my mind. Also for the fame.'

'-That low you think of me?'

'-Well yeah. You turned into Maryse. Only she was that selfish and hypocrite.'

'-Wow, thanks. Thanks a lot.' I said and I grabbed my purse then ran to the corridors straight to my car where I started sobbing. What a mistake I've done. I shouldn't of told him but too late for that. I need to put an end to all of this and soon.


	16. Chapter 16

Lunch was great, surprisingly no one was holding any grudges against me and no one was shocked that I slept with Michael. I guess I was the only that didn't saw that one coming.

'-I told you that alcohol is bad for you.' Punk said smirking.

'-Trust me I learned my lesson. I didn't any alcohol in 6 years.'

'-Proud of you kiddo.' Punk said and hugged me.

'-At least someone is.'

'-We all are but they are just shy.' Punk said laughing.

'-I bet.'

'-When are we gonna meet the kids?' Sheamo asked.

'-Whenever you have time off it's fine by me. I'll be in town for another 2 or 3 days.'

'-That's cool, we should arrange a small gather up.' Cody said.

'-Always with the best ideas.' I said.

'-Are you trying to say that we don't have good ideas?'Ted asked.

'-Especially you, your ideas suck.' I said and Cody high fived me.

'-Gee, it's like you've never been gone.' Ted said.

'-Oh I've been gone but that doesn't mean I forget. Have you been taking care of Nikki?' I asked and everybody laughed, well except for Ted.

'-Of course I took care of her. I don't wanna be skinned alive.'

'-Good boy. At least I managed to scare you.'

'-Trust me you scare me very easy.' Ted said looking serious.

'-I take that after my granddad.'

'-John Sr. is not scary.' Cody chimed in.

'-I meant my other granddad, You can ask dad more, I'm sure he has lots of story to tell you about Michael Crawford, isn't that right dad?' I asked sweetly.

'-I don't even wanna remember. That man hated me.'

'-And you blame him? After all you were dating his only daughter.' I pointed out.

'-I guess you are walking in his shoes now.' Randy said smirking.

'-Wipe the smirk playa, you might end up skinned alive too.' I said and Cody laughed.

'-You're so not funny.' Randy said.

'-Fellas, relax. This was supposed to be a happy reunion not a scare contest.' Sheamo pointed out.

'-That's right.' Punk said and my cell ringed. It was Enrique.

'-Everything ok, amor?' I asked

'-Si pero los niños quiero hablar con ti.'

'-Ok.'

'-Mommy. We're bored.' Alexandra said.

'-Already? You can ask papi to buy some ice cream and take you to the movies.'

'-We're allowed to have ice cream?' John asked.

'-Yes, you're allowed to have ice cream. Now go and have fun. Pásame papi por favor.'

'-I might be running late so keep them busy, please. I know they are a handful.' I said laughing.

'-They're not, I was worse than them.'

'-You'd know better.'

'-Si amor. Te amo.'

'-Yo también.' I said and hanged up.

'-My Spanish is rusty but did you just said "I love you"?' Randy asked shocked.

'-Yes I did.'

'-I thought playas never say "I love you". he said laughing reminding me of my old sayings. Everybody laughed except for me.

'-So not funny.' I said and stuck my tongue at him.

'-What is this "Teasing Soph day"? Punk asked taking my side.

'-What? We didn't had her around for the past 6 years, we have make it up for all those years.' Sheamo said smirking.

'-Why are you my friend again?' I asked.

'-Because I'm hot and Irish.' he said and everybody laughed.

'-That's true, even though my fiancé won't be pleased to hear me saying that.' I managed to say.

Around 4 I left and went back home where I found the house empty. So they were still at the movies that means I can run those errands I had left. While I was getting ready to leave the house when I saw dad parking the car in front of my house. He wasn't alone, Michael was with him.

'Fucking great.' I muttered while I placed my ring back on. Just a reminder of the promise I made. I wasn't sure if I was ready to face what was about to come but it had to be done at one point or another.

'-We need to talk.' Dad greeted me.

'-Hi again to you too.' I said sarcastically but he wasn't about to put up with my sarcasm.

'-I want you two to listen carefully to what I have to say and don't make me say it twice or interrupt me.' dad said.

'-Ok go on but first take a sit.' I said and pointed to the couch.

'-So, what I was about say is this: You two used to be inseparable now you have your disagreements but your kids don't have to suffer because of you two. Ok, you might not end up together but you need to be great parents to those kids.'

'-You're not saying anything new. In case you didn't noticed I'm already a great parent, I've been that way for 6 years.'

'-Don't make me look like I'm the bad guy here, it's not my fault I didn't knew about them.' Michael said bitterly.

'-That's what I'm talking about. If your kids see you like this they're gonna hate you.'

'-More me then her.' Michael said.

'-Thanks Michael, how is it to be the saint in this story?' I asked sarcastically.

'-It feels damn good. How is it to be the bad guy now? Isn't everything you wanted?'

'-You're not even worthed.' I said spitefully.

'-I know. Otherwise why aren't we together?'

'-I'd rather die than be with you.' I said and his face expression changed so did dads.

'-That's enough Sophie, don't you think?'

'-Enough? Enough? I'm sick hearing from everybody how stupid I was to do that or that. I'm sick and tired to be blamed for everyone's problems, like I'm some sort of virus. I'm sick of hearing complains, I'm sick of hearing what a poor excuse of a mom I am. You know what, I've had more than enough with this shit. If you don't like what you hear than sue me.' I said and went to my car and drove off to the cinema where I knew I could find my kids and Enrique. When Enrique saw me coming he knew something wasn't right.

'-Everything ok?' he asked worried.

'-It is now.' I said and kissed him.

'-Mommy, can we go to the park?' Lilly asked.

'-Yes, we can.'

'-Now?' John asked and I laughed. As much as I hated admitting this he is just like Michael.

'-Yes, we can go now.' I said and Enrique laughed then said:

'-Wanna tell me what's wrong?'

'-Let's get to the park so the kids can play while we deal with my issues.' I said.

Half an hour later we arrived at the park and the kids just ignored us as soon they started to play.

'-So what's wrong?' he asked and I told him about the day I had and about my dad's and Michael's visit.

'-No one has the right to judge your decisions, you did what you thought was right for you and the kids. Plus wasn't your dad against him, what's with the attitude?' he asked. I knew that he would understand and be supportive.

'-Have I told you how great you are?' I asked and kissed him.

'-Yes you have and I'm starting to believe you.' he said and kissed me again.

'-Awwwhhhh, mommy!' John said and covered his eyes. We laughed.

'-I can get used to this.' Enrique said.

'-Used to what?' I asked.

'-You, the kids. You know, family life.'

'-You better, we're getting married in a few.'

'-Few? Why not now?' he asked and I laughed.

'-What's so funny? I'm serious.'

'-You are?' I asked shocked.

'-Yes. We're in Vegas, why not?'

'-Wait, you are saying that you wanna get married right now?'

'-Yes, you know a reason not to?'

'-No, it's not that. But I thought you want your dad to be at the wedding.'

-I do but I wanna make sure that you're not getting away from me.'

'-Oh I'm not. Trust me there isn't a chance in hell for you to get rid of me.' I said laughing.

'-Is that a yes?' he asked.

'-Of course. I can arrange for everything to be ready tomorrow morning.' I said.

'-Perfect. I can't wait to marry you.'

'-I can't wait to marry YOU. What did I do to deserve you?'

'-You were an angel in a different life.'

'-More like a devil, according to everybody else.'

'-Don't listen to them, they don't know you like I do.'

'-Damn right. Let's tell them the news.' I said pointing to my kids.

Am I doing the right thing?

The End


End file.
